Buried Secrets
by Twisted Puppy
Summary: Sara did something rather… unique in her past to make some money to buy a car to go to the lecture to meet Grissom and it finally catches up to her. What will Grissom have to say when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be…

Pairing: GSR

Summary: Sara did something rather… unique in her past to make some money to buy a car to go to the lecture to meet Grissom and it finally catches up to her.

Rating: M

**Buried Secrets**

"Oh my god Frank, look who that is!" Scott, a forty year old balding man pointed to his friend, someone on the other side of the crime scene tape. Frank looked where Scott indicated.

"She's still hot. Maybe we can get her autograph or a picture."

"I'll go get my copy." Scott offered and started running back towards his house.

"Don't forget the camera!" Frank shouted after him and then noticed several pairs of eyes looking at him; including hers. He smiled and waved nervously. She rolled her eyes and turned away.

"What was that?" Greg asked Sara. She simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Some guy was running away from the crows. I heard something about a camera." They returned to their work, never noticing that the two men had moved to the front of the crime tape and beckoned Brass over to them. Brass strolled up a few minutes later.

"Hey, there's a guy at the tape asking to talk to 'Chocolate' and pointing at you." Brass told Sara. Her eyes widened briefly and then she looked at the men.

"I've never seen them before." He nodded.

"Interesting name." He commented.

"I guess; I'll be inside." Greg nodded and went back to his own duties.

"I'm sorry guys, she says she doesn't know you."

"We know. We've never met, but we've seen her before; all of her if you know what I mean." Frank answered back with a conspirator wink.

"Nevada has stalker laws, you know." Brass felt the urge to remind these two men.

"We're not stalking her, we swear. We live right over there. Here, look. This is how we know who she is." Frank produced a men's magazine. Brass' eyes were wide as saucers. He motioned for them to stay where they were.

"I'll be right back, stay here." They nodded. Brass went to collect some gloves from the Tahoe. He returned and pulled on one glove and then handed him a pen with some paper.

"Let me see if I can get that autograph for you; write your names and addresses on this paper for me. I won't interrupt her work for this. Your magazine will be returned in a few days."

"Thank you, sir." Both men eagerly wrote down the requested information; oblivious to the fact that they willingly handed over their fingerprints as well. Brass collected his things and walked away. He had a brunette to talk to.

"SARA! Get your ass down here now!" He shouted upon entry to the house. Grissom couldn't ever remember seeing her move so fast. Curious, he followed.

"Jim, what's going on?"

"I need to talk to Sara in private. She'll be back in a minute." Brass cupped her elbow and began to lead her away. He took her through the house and across the backyard, stopping at the fence. He knew Grissom was going to spy on them and tried his best to turn his back to the house.

"Would you care to explain why those two men out front want your autograph on this?" He held up the magazine. Sara fought to keep her eyes in her head and her hands at her side.

"It's in the past; did you look?" She asked fearfully.

"No, and they didn't show me either. It would be like looking at Ellie naked." Sara's posture relaxed somewhat.

"It's a little more than 'just naked' in there."

"I don't want to know. I'm going to make sure those two clowns aren't stalking you. They were nice enough to provide me with their names and addresses." He told her.

"Thank you. You won't say anything, will you?"

"I'll do what I can. It'll be hard avoiding Grissom." Sara cringed a little at the thought.

"Good point."

"Have fun and you owe me, big time."

"I know." Brass led her back inside and Sara seemed deflated by the time she returned to her kit.

"Everything alright?" Grissom asked casually, though she knew the curiosity as eating away at him.

"For now." She said.

"What's going on?"

"Two guys out there wanted my autograph." She said.

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing." She told the floor. She knew she couldn't look at him right now.

"Would it have something to do with the magazine Brass has?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." She tried to deflect him.

"It will be easier and less public if you just tell me now."

"I know." She sighed, but kept her gaze on everything except him.

"Let's hear it." He was extremely curious about why she wouldn't look at him. She'd never been afraid to stare him down in the past.

"I'm…in that magazine."

"Did you have an article published?" That told her he never saw the cover. She looked around to make sure no one was around.

"No words; just pictures." She whispered.

"Like modeling?" He was getting frustrated with this guessing game.

"Not really." She was starting to fidget.

"Then what?"

"They're nude photos."

"What?" She was so glad that he didn't yell and call attention to their conversation. She finally looked at him.

"I needed the money and it's not like I had parents to help me. It was a long time ago."

"When?"

"October, 1989." He thought for a minute.

"Are they at least artistic?" She laughed.

"No, pretty exposing actually."

"How did those two guys know you'd be here?" He was serious.

"Brass is looking into it. They didn't seem to know my name, because they asked for the name on the pictures."

"Which is?" He prompted and she knew it was coming.

"Chocolate."

"Sinfully sweet or the color of your eyes?" He tried an explanation. She blushed and shook her head.

"Simple, tempting and melts in your mouth." Grissom bit back a groan by clearing his throat instead.

"Let's just hope this stays between the three of us. You finish in here and I will be in the bathroom." He started to walk away.

"Thank you for not judging me." She said quietly, as he passed. She didn't know he was trying to escape so she wouldn't see his predicament below the belt.

"You're welcome; get back to work." Sara waited until she was alone to send a text message to Brass.

-took it better than I thought. SS- A minute later, he answered back.

=figured he'd corner u. good girl 4 being honest. JB= She put her phone away and finished collecting evidence in the bedroom.

By the time they'd finished, thankfully, the two men were gone. Nevertheless, Grissom insisted that she remain at his side while they were outside. She enjoyed the protective vibe he was radiating and it made her feel safe.

A few days later, after checking out the two men, Brass had to return the magazine. A few days after that, a package arrived at the lab. Ecklie sat down with the large envelope and read the letter attached to the cover of a magazine.

To whom it may concern,

A few days ago, there was a crime at a house down the street from my own. While joining the crowd of on-lookers, my friend and I noticed one of your employees. We don't as of yet know her name, only her pseudonym, 'Chocolate'. We requested an autograph and the officer on the scene attempted to acquire it for us and failed. We do not wish harm on anyone; however, all we ask is for an autograph and now a photo with the lovely woman. We would hate for this to reach the news and create bad publicity for the fine folks at the crime lab.

Thank you in advance for your prompt attention to this matter,

Frank Owens and Scott Dager.

Ecklie had no choice, but to start flipping through the magazine. He needed to find out which employee was being exploited, so he could put a stop to it. He was too engrossed in looking for a familiar face to enjoy the true purpose of the magazine. Right in the middle of the magazine, he came to a crashing halt.

"I never thought it would be her Damn, these are good." he muttered. She was completely captivating, alluring and didn't need the provocative poses she was in. He forced his body back under his control, so he could confront her. He noted the time and saw that the nightshift would be in a meeting to debrief Grissom on their cases. It was the perfect time.

Sure enough, they were all in the conference room when he burst in.

"Conrad, we're in the middle of a meeting." Grissom pointed out the obvious.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" Sara saw him hold up the magazine, and then looked at the table. Grissom and she knew exactly what it was. Before anything could be said though, Greg spoke up.

"It's porn; old porn. Yours?" Nick and Warrick smiled, but reined it in quickly.

"Very good, Sanders. Can you tell me why this particular issue was delivered to me with the threat of bad publicity attached to it?" He tossed the magazine on the table. Greg naturally reached for it.

"Touch that magazine and you're fired." Grissom calmly stated and Greg froze.

"Conrad, I'm aware of the situation. Can we discuss this in your office in twenty minutes or so when we are done here?" Grissom remained calm.

"You'd better not come alone." He said.

"We'll be there" Grissom promised. Ecklie left and try as he might; Grissom was unable to refocus the group. He picked up the distraction and tucked it in his files.

"Is it you, Cath?" Nick asked, knowing that only women were in that magazine.

"No."

"It's Sara!?" Warrick concluded.

"Can we please get back to the task at hand?" Grissom tried again.

"When did you do it?" Nick asked.

"Awhile ago. Let's finish this meeting so I can go to my next one." She said.

"When, awhile ago?" Greg asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you. May I be excused?" She looked at Grissom.

"Yes, here take this and wait in my office." Sara gratefully left and Catherine glared at Grissom.

"You didn't sound very surprised."

"She told me about it last week when this all started." Greg's eyes widened.

"Wait, there were two guys at the crime scene. Brass came up, telling us that these guys wanted to talk to 'Chocolate'."

"Chocolate?" Catherine questioned.

"Her pseudonym." Grissom clarified.

"What else do you know?" She demanded.

"I know the when and the why. All of you be here early tonight. We'll finish this meeting then and I suggest you forget about everything that has happened here in the last ten minutes. Go home." Grissom gathered his things and went to his office to collect Sara for their next meeting with Ecklie.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: So what do you think? This story will have some interesting twists that will seem quite out of character for our CSI's. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. I thank you all in advance and will do my best to respond to each and everyone I receive.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, how are you holding up?" He asked upon entry to his office; closing the door at the same time.

"Fine." He clenched his teeth at her response.

"Sara, this is me you're talking to."

"I know."

"Then, will you elaborate on 'fine', please?" She smiled softly.

"It's funny; your past catches up to you when you least expect it."

"I know the feeling. Part of mine has already caught me." She looked at him curiously.

"When?"

"The day you found out I know sign language." He sat in the chair beside her.

"How do you know it?"

"My mother is deaf. It's a hereditary disease called Otosclerosis. I had the surgery to correct it a few years ago."

"Will you teach me?" she asked.

"Why do you want to learn it?"

"I have a few reasons." she said vaguely.

"Such as?"

"I find it fascinating. I love to learn. I'd rather not make an ass out of myself if I don't have to. Also, I can talk to you from a distance; like at a crime scene or something."

"Sure, I can teach you." Sara smiled at him and it warmed his heart to be on the receiving end.

"Thank you…shall we go talk to Ecklie?"

"I guess we shouldn't put it off any longer." He rose from his seat when she did. With is hand on her back, he led her though the door. Sara missed the contact while walking through the halls.

"Do you think he…looked in depth?" Sara asked timidly.

"I'm sure he looked. I'd rather not guess at how long he looked. Hopefully, he remained professional and respected your privacy."

"Me too. The pictures are pretty explicit; even by today's standards. I was the centerfold."

"Are you telling me this personally or professionally?" he asked with wide eyes.

"I'll let you decide." Sara answered vaguely, but wore a smirk at the same time.

"I'm actually shocked that you would do something like that." he said a few steps later.

"Like I said, I needed the money."

"For what?"

"Ask me again sometime." she answered. Grissom knocked on the door to Ecklie's office. They heard a muffled reply inviting them inside. Once again, Grissom placed his hand on her back to guide her through the door. Ecklie moved to close the door and then sat on the chair in front of his desk to be closer to Gil and Sara sitting on his couch.

"Conrad, before you begin, I need to ask why you felt the need to interrupt our team meeting. It embarrassed Sara and by association, me."

"I felt it was an important enough threat to act as I had."

"May I see the letter?" Sara asked before Grissom could argue. Ecklie handed it over. Gil read the letter over her shoulder.

"I can do this. Grissom, will you go with me?"

"Yes."

"May I have the magazine?" Ecklie handed it and the address to her.

"I'd like to draw up a contract stating that once these demands are met, nothing further will occur in the future. I'd also like it specified that my clothes will remain on my person for the photo."

"I'll type that up right now." Sara and Grissom waited patiently while Ecklie typed up the contract and showed them the printed copy. After approving it, Ecklie called the two men to set up an appointment. They listened to him speak on the phone and Sara had to appreciate his discretion and regard for her privacy as much as he could concerning the nature of the pictures. He put he men on hold and turned to Sara.

"They are willing to sign the contract but request that you at least wear a bikini for the picture."

"Fine, but that's it." Ecklie nodded and finalized the arrangements with the two men. Revisions were made to the contract drawn up by Ecklie and they were handed to Ecklie. There was even a space for Grissom to sign as a witness.

"Ecklie, I'm sorry you were dragged into this. When was this delivered?" Sara asked.

"It was on my desk when I got here this morning. I looked to see who was being blackmailed since the letter didn't specify. I didn't linger, but what I saw was impressive."

"I appreciate the courtesy." Sara said while fighting the blush and the nausea at the same time.

"I apologize for embarrassing you. I could have and should have handled the situation much better."

"Thank you."

"May I ask why you did it?" Ecklie was curious.

"I needed the money." Sara's answer remained the same. Grissom was itching to know what she needed the money for.

"Is this the only time?"

"Yes, it was. The more explicit the photos were, the more I was paid. I made a nice chunk of change for a few hours of complete exposure."

"I believe it; did you keep the prop?"

"That's irrelevant." She said.

"Fair enough." Ecklie conceded.

"Thank you. I'll be going now." Ecklie nodded and both men rose for her. Grissom moved to follow her, but Ecklie stopped him.

"Gil, wait another minute please?" Grissom turned to Sara.

"I'll call you later so we can go to his house."

"Thank you." Gil closed the door after she left and returned to his seat.

"Yes, Conrad?"

"How long have you known about that?"

"I made her tell me at the scene last week. I had to since it started on the clock. Had this been an off the lock incident, I might not have ever known."

"What did she tell you?"

"Relevant information; when and why?"

"Have you seen the photos?" Ecklie asked. Grissom knew there was a point to this ridiculous conversation and sorely wished that he would get there so he could go home.

"No; I haven't asked and she hasn't offered. She did say they were explicit; even by today's standards."

"I would have to agree. If she asks you if you want to see them, would you look?"

"I don't know. I suppose it depends on the situation we're in and the tone she's using. I'm not anticipating her asking me, so I have nothing to worry about."

"I would appreciate in the future, you make me aware of things like this." Ecklie said.

"Sure, are we through here?"

"For now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Grissom was ready to leave, but his curiosity was peaked once again.

"What's the nature of your relationship with Catherine?"

"We're friends and colleagues that occasionally share a meal together."

"What about with Sara?"

"She's been a close friend since we met. We're also colleagues; why?" Ecklie heard the subtle difference in the tones he used when talking about both women.

"I've just heard rumors, that's all."

"Like what?" Grissom was intrigued, irritated, tired and confused. He didn't like any of those feelings when it came to dealing with Ecklie.

"I've heard that you have romantic feelings for Sara."

"That may or may not be true; in either cease, I still go home alone every day." Ecklie smiled.

"If you ever decide to stop denying your feelings and would like to pursue her, I'm sure we could reach an understanding. She's got a thing for you too. It's quite obvious."

"I know she does." Grissom conceded the point.

"It's a two-way street, Gil and she's not the only one driving."

"Excuse me?"

"You treat her differently." Ecklie said though it was not in an accusatory tone.

"How so?"

"You're quite protective of her. You look at her and everyone can see your heart on your sleeve. I commend you, actually, for holding out for this long; she is beautiful."

"If she heard that, she could bust you for harassment." Ecklie smiled at how Grissom had so easily taken the bait. Sara was his weakness.

"Just promise me that if something should ever transpire, you'll tell me right away."

"Alright; are we done here?"

"Yes." Grissom left the office, pulling out his cell phone.

"_Willows."_

"Did I wake you?"

"_No, but if you're calling me in, the next DB will be you."_

"I need to talk." Catherine opened the door wide open when Grissom presented this golden opportunity. _Screw sleep_, she thought.

"_Lindsey's gone; come on over."_

"Thanks." He hung up and dialed the number of his other trusted friend.

"_Brass."_

"Are you busy?'

"_I'm on my way home."_

"Can you detour to Catherine's house? I need a favor and a conversation."

"_I'll be there."_ Both men hung up and Grissom quickly grabbed his things from his office. He called Sara from his car.

"_Sidle."_

"Did I wake you?"

"_No, I'm not home yet."_

"Where are you?"

"_I'm at a store debating whether or not to call Catherine and enlist her help."_

"What do you need help with?"

"_I'm trying to buy a new bathing suit. My other one is very old and thinning out in all the wrong places."_ Grissom bit back his moan at the mental image.

"I'm headed to her place right now; should I have her call you?"

"_Sure, how did it go with Ecklie after I left?"_

"I'm still processing it actually. I don't think he believed me when I told him I haven't seen the photos."

"_Well, it disturbs me greatly that he saw them."_

"Me too." Grissom whispered.

"_What was that?"_

"Uh…I'm at Catherine's; I'll have her call you in a few minutes."

"_Oh, ok…where should I meet you tonight?"_

"I'll pick you up at six; we'll grab a bite to eat afterward." For him, that qualified as asking her out. He bit his lip in anticipation.

"_Ok."_

"Would you like Brass to be there with us just in case the men get any ideas?"

"_That's why I asked you."_ She defended. He felt a surge of pride and decided to match her subtle compliments.

"Well, it will be two on one; plus he'll be there in an official capacity. I won't."

"_Ok, he can meet us there."_ He smiled and part of him wished he could see her face; an equally large part of him was glad that he couldn't.

"Thank you. Catherine will call you."

"_Ok, bye."_

"Bye Sara." Grissom hung up and met Brass at the door. He knew that Brass had been waiting for him to get off the phone. By the smile, he figured that Brass knew it was a private conversation. Catherine let the two men in immediately.

"Thank you both for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice." Grissom started once they were all seated.

"No problem; what's on your mind?" Catherine said.

"Do you think I treat anyone differently?"

"Yes," "Absolutely." Were both said at the same time by his two trusted friends."

GSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: So how much do you think Grissom is going to share with them? What advice are Catherine and Jim going to offer? Reviews are appreciated. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	3. Chapter 3

"Explain please?" Grissom asked. Brass and Catherine exchanged a look.

"I'll go first." Catherine said and Brass waved a hand in her direction.

"I believe you to be fair and unbiased most of the time; then there's Sara."

"She's right. What's going on?"

"I just left my meeting with Ecklie. After Sara left, he asked me to stay. He said that I treat her differently; that I look at her and suddenly my heart is on my sleeve." Grissom explained.

"Ecklie noticed? It's more obvious than we thought." Catherine mused and Brass nodded in agreement.

"What are you talking about?" Grissom demanded to know.

"Ecklie's right. Your attraction to her; well let's just say that a blind, deaf man could pick on it." Brass said.

"I agree." Catherine joined him.

"What else did he say?" Brass asked.

"He said that if I stop denying myself and pursue her, we could reach an understanding."

"Go for it." Catherine said without hesitation.

"Yeah, go for it. She wants you too, buddy. Make a move." Brass said.

"Oh, Catherine, Sara needs you to call her; something fashion related. Catherine excused herself and Grissom turned to Brass.

"I need you to meet me at the men's house tonight. Sara agreed to give them an autograph and a picture. I need your help to make sure they behave themselves."

"No problem; what time should I be there?"

"I'm picking her up at six, so I would say meet us at seven."

"I'll be there." Catherine returned at that moment.

"Sorry guys, she needs help. I'm kicking you out. Grissom, I say go for it. Your boss just gave you permission to chase the girl you want. We all know how you feel about her."

"She's right. Make a move. That girl has been waiting for years."

"She won't reject you." Catherine unknowingly soothed his fears with that single statement.

"I'll think about it. Thank you both for your opinions." Grissom left and Brass shared a hopeful look with Catherine as she pushed him out the door.

Catherine tracked Sara down in the food court.

"Hi."

"Hey, thank you for coming." Sara said.

"No problem; what happened?" Sara told Catherine the gist of the conversation she'd had with Ecklie. Both women shuddered when Sara said that he admitted to looking at more than Sara's face.

"It grosses me out that he looked long enough to see what I was doing in the photos."

"Me too; may I see them?"

"Maybe; it's at my place."

"I won't tell a soul; I swear."

"We'll see." Sara answered with a smirk.

"I'm done pushing. Let's go find you a swim suit. You're not going alone, are you?"

"No, Grissom is taking me and Brass is meeting us there."

"Are you planning to change there?" Catherine asked and browsed the selection.

"No, the sooner I can put this behind me, the sooner I can move on."

"Why did you do it?"

"I needed the money." Sara answered.

"That surprises me. You strike me as the financially responsible type."

"I am."

"Then again, you also strike me as a bit of a prude." Catherine smiled and Sara returned it.

"I'm not a prude; I just don't flaunt it."

"Ok, show me what you've been contemplating." Sara and Catherine wandered through the store. Two hours later, Sara had a new bathing suit, a button down dress shirt, a skirt, and heels. All Sara had to do was bring shoes, pants and underwear to work unless she wanted to wear the bathing suit all night long. Catherine followed her home to see the photos. After resting for a few hours, the two women perfected her hair. Catherine left just after five to meet Lindsey for dinner.

Sara answered the door at six, but she wasn't ready to go. Her shirt was not completely buttoned and remained untucked. Her black heels sat by her bag.

"Hi, come in; I'm just about finished."

"Take your time. I like the outfit."

"Thanks; Catherine got me to get out of the box. Shopping with her is exhausting. You look nice." She complimented his black slacks and blue polo shirt.

"Only for you." He said quietly. She froze.

"What?" She was shocked by his blatant flirtatious remark.

"Uh…I meant because we're going to dinner." He rushed to clarify.

"Oh." She seemed a little sad. She instead focused on buttoning her shirt. He couldn't believe she was the same woman he worked with. She moved to slip on her shoes and he was quick to step in.

"Allow me." He knelt down before she could protest. Gently, Grissom slid his grasp from her bare calf to her ankle and slid the shoe onto her foot. Both of them felt the surge of energy from their skin to skin contact. Sara enjoyed the feeling so much more the second time. Both of them knew he was deliberately taking his time. He smoothly picked up her bag when he stood.

"Ready?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yes." She whispered in return. She'd never seen his eyes from this close before; not even when he pinned her down was he as close to her as he currently was. Together, they left. Grissom was as gentlemanly as he could be to her. When they arrived, Brass was waiting by his car.

"Sara, stay here until the contracts are signed, please?" Grissom asked her.

"Sure." He climbed out of the car with the papers pre-signed by Sara. She held onto the magazine, thinking about what to write. It seemed as though only thirty seconds passed when Grissom opened her door for her.

"The contracts are signed. Jim did a quick visual scan for any hidden cameras and he didn't see anything out of the ordinary."

"Well, I'm as ready as I'm going to get. Thank you for coming with me." Sara spoke with false conviction.

"Thank you for trusting me; and Brass to ensure your safety." He held out his hand to help Sara out of the car. Brass was walking up to see what was taking so long.

"Whoa, Sara, when you want to clean up, you pull out all the stops; looking good kid." Sara smiled and blushed at the same time.

"Thank you; are they ready?"

"They're practically flooding the place with drool." Brass assured her with a smile. She fought the urge to make a face just in case they were watching her. Brass led the trio up to the open door. Frank and Scott leapt to their feet and practically ran her over.

"Chocolate! It's just awesome to meet you. You haven't changed one bit!"

"Thank you…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Frank and this is my friend and roommate, Scott." Each one of them kissed her hand. Sara offered a fake smile of gratitude and Grissom was disgusted. He was practically glued to her side and fully intended to stay there until she asked him to move.

"Do you have a table and a pen so I can maintain my end of the bargain?"

"Sure, right this way." Frank led her into the kitchen. Sara had tugged on Grissom's arm, so he followed her. Brass was quietly amused by this behavior.

In the kitchen, Grissom turned his back while she autographed the pair of magazines.

"Alright, here you are. Where do you want the picture done?" Sara had asked. Grissom picked up on her urgency to get out of that house.

"On the couch. We were hoping you'd sit on our lap for individual shots." Scott said.

"Nothing sexual." Sara warned.

"We promise." They said.

"Alright." The group retreated back to the living room. Frank sat on the couch first and Scott handed a camera to Brass. Sara stood behind Grissom.

"Block my view. They don't need to see me change." She whispered in his ear. He stood and made sure the two gentlemen were not trying to sneak a peek or anything. She shed her blouse and skirt and then picked them up.

"Will you hold these for me?" She asked him. He nodded and she put her clothes in his outstretched hand. She stepped out from behind him and he was flabbergasted by the vision in front of him. He'd never seen her look so beautiful or so vulnerable. She was still wearing the heels, but had on a very tiny black bikini; the bottom was almost a thong and the top was a halter top to accentuate her cleavage. The heels worked wonders on her already long legs. Without conscious thought, the hand holding her clothes moved to cover the bulge in his pants. He noticed he wasn't the only one to suck in a breath at the sight of her either. Even Brass had to adjust himself.

Sara sat in Frank's lap and put on her best fake smile. Frank wrapped his arm around her waist so Brass could take the picture. Next, was Scott's turn and he too, wrapped his arms around her body. Ten minutes later, Sara was shielding herself behind Grissom once again to redress. Again, both men thanked her with another kiss to her hand. Brass ushered the trio out and closed the door behind him. Sara discretely shuddered in disgust and wiped her hands on her skirt.

"I'm so glad that's over." She said

"Me too, are you hungry?"

"I'm starving; is Brass joining us?" Sara looked at Brass and Grissom ever so slightly shook his head from behind her, but spoke anyway.

"If he wants to…Brass?" Luckily Brass had seen the message from Grissom.

"I'll pass, thank you for inviting me, though. Behave, you two." Sara laughed and Gil smiled while he opened the car door for her. Sara paused.

"Will there be a place for me to change?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." She rewarded him with a smile and sat in the car. Gil walked around the car and caught Brass' eye. The other man offered a thumbs up and a wink. Gil climbed in the car and started it up.

"So where are you taking me?" Sara asked.

"It's a surprise; do you trust me?"

"I do, just as long as you're not taking me to the body farm…I'm over dressed." He chuckled.

"No, it's not that; though I did make sure there would be vegetarian food for you."

"Thank you." The rest of the drive was completed in silence. Grissom's nervousness was reaching unbelievable levels. For him, this was the moment of truth. He knew that he still felt the tension between them and it was time to see if she felt it too. If she did, then hopefully the brand new box in his night stand would be opened soon and he'd be visiting Ecklie. Sara's eyes widened when she saw where they were.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: So where do you think he took her? I'd love to read your predictions. All I can tell you is that it will have an interesting result. The ext few chapters will be a little angsty, but dont worry, I put some laugher in there to cover it up. The magazine issue has been set off to the side for now, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it. It will come back. :)

Reviews are wanted and appreciated.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	4. Chapter 4

"Here we are." Grissom said nervously.

"We're at your house."

"Yes, you said you needed a place to change; my place was closer." He lied, but she didn't need to know that yet.

"Oh, ok." He opened the car for her and took her bag from the backseat. His hand on her back guided her up to the front door. He opened it and allowed her to precede him into his home. She walked a few feet in and waited.

"Right this way to the guest bathroom. Take your time; I'll be right down the hall."

"Thank you." He set her bag down on the counter in the room and closed the door. He practically ran to the kitchen to get everything going. He'd spent the afternoon preparing food for her so that all that would need to be done is heating it up. He started the oven, set the table and lit the candles when he heard the door open.

"Grissom?"

"Coming!" He didn't want her to see anything just yet. On his way, he picked up the red rose that had been sitting on the counter. Sara met him in the hallway. He handed her the flower.

"Here, I picked this up for you."

"Thank you, it's beautiful. Do you have scissors?"

"Yes, they're in my office." She followed him to his desk and wasn't at all surprised to see decorations similar to the ones he had at the lab. He handed her the scissors. She promptly took the rose and cut most of the stem off. Grissom initially worried when he saw the rose about to be sacrificed and smiled when she tucked it in her hair. She then cut some rogue tags and handed the tool back to him.

"There, how's that?"

"Beautiful." he spoke with complete, uncensored, honesty. Sara blushed and he noticed she still had on the skirt.

"I thought you were changing?"

"I did; I'll put my slacks on before we leave for the lab."

"Oh, well right this way." He led her to the dining room and she gasped.

"I hope you don't mind eating here. If you want to go out like I asked…"

"It's perfect, thank you." Sara interrupted him.

"Here, have a seat. It will be ready shortly."

"Can I help?" She asked when he held her chair out for her. She noticed he chose the chair facing the kitchen for her.

"It's all pre-made. I just need to warm it. All you have to do is sit there and be beautiful."

"Is everything ok with you?" _Damn, too much!_ He mentally berated himself.

"Yeah, everything is great. Why do you ask?" He hoped that he sounded casual.

"I'm just getting interesting signals from you. I'm wondering if I'm interpreting them correctly." He entered the room with fresh rolls, butter, and salad. He returned with dressing, olive oil and cheese.

"Here, this is to start. Would you like something to drink?"

"Whatever you're having is fine with me."

"I'll be right back." He rushed to bring her drink and join her at the table. He handed her a drink and sat across from her.

"The main course will take about thirty minutes to heat up, please help yourself." he said, and helped himself to a hunk of bread. Sara sipped the sparkling grape juice. He would have served her wine, but they had to be at work before the alcohol worked its way out of their systems. She also had a piece of bread and some salad.

"Did you make all this from scratch?"

"Everything except our wine substitute. I sometimes cook when I'm stressed or nervous. Don't tell anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me. I'm wondering. Are you sending signals?" He knew she would come back to that.

"What kind of signals are you getting?"

"Flirting and seduction. Am I right?" She was blunt about it.

"Would that bother you?" he asked, not sure why he couldn't bring himself to answer her directly.

"No, but it makes me curious."

"I can understand that."

"Why are you doing it then?" she asked.

"I miss you. We used to flirt all the time. I liked that. We finally got our friendship back to what it was and then I pushed you away again. Now…now I want more; with you, only you."

"Wow." Grissom boldly picked up her hand.

"Is it too late, Sara?"

"This is pretty sudden. Yesterday, you were acting like nothing was ever going to happen. Why the change of heart?"

"There's no change of heart. I've felt this way for a long time. I guess I'm accepting my feelings and acting on them." He hoped that she knew he was speaking from his heart and meant every word.

"What happened with Ecklie?" she asked suddenly.

"Ecklie…well, to be honest, he was part of my change."

"How, exactly?" He felt her tense her body and her eyes narrow in suspicion.

"I'm upsetting you."

"Yes, you are; just tell me everything now." Grissom, even though he felt ready to run, nodded slowly. He told her everything that Ecklie had said to him and then he shared his conversation with Brass and Catherine. Sara stood, causing him to rise as well. She immediately picked up her bag and headed for the door.

"Sara, wait!"

"Why?" She turned and he saw the tears she was barely holding back. He froze in his tracks.

"You're only doing this because it suddenly ok. Now you have permission." She accused him and a part of him couldn't deny it. He took a step forward and she retreated.

"Honey, please don't leave. I told you, that was only part of it, but I have wanted this for years."

"You should have done something years ago." Sara's voice was full of sadness.

"I wasn't ready." Grissom defended himself.

"No, it's because being with me would have meant breaking the rules."

"Sara…"

"If you truly want this, then earn it. I need to go."

"I drove you."

"Please take me home." she said. He knew if he didn't act soon, she was just going to call a cab.

"I'd like you to stay and have dinner with me."

"I'm not really hungry right now." Sara took another step towards the door.

"Can I pack some up for you to eat later? I made it just for you."

"Fine." she said dismissively.

"I'll be right back." He blew out the candles on the table and rushed to pack her some dinner. He was thankful that she didn't shut him out completely like he deserved for his hot and cold treatment of her. He would now have to double his efforts to get what he wanted. Sara stood by the door with her bag on her shoulder and her arms were hugging herself. Her posture screamed, 'DON'T TOUCH ME!'

"Here, I even packed a little dessert for you."

"Thank you." She accepted the bag of food and was careful not to let their fingers touch.

"Sara, would you like to go bowling with me tomorrow?"

"I'll let you know, ok?"

"That's fair; come on, I'll take you home." He sighed and didn't even try to touch her; he knew she didn't want that. Her mood didn't stop either of them from being polite and civil nor did it stop him from being chivalrous. When they got to her place, he walked her to the door and carried her things for her.

"Thank you for the ride, I'll see you later."

"I meant it Sara. I do want this. I know what to do now."

"Prove it. Thank you for going with me tonight. I'll see you at the lab." Sara took her things from him and entered her apartment quickly and then shut the door. Grissom stood outside and listened to her set her things down and flop down on some piece of soft furniture. He heard her voice drowned in sadness.

"…need to talk…thanks." Those were a few of the words he'd heard her say. He decided to leave her alone and go home for a lonely dinner.

Sara was teary eyed when Nick showed up with Warrick and Greg in tow. They brought pizza and ice cream with them.

"Hey, thanks for coming." Sara opened the door wider for them to enter.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought reinforcements." Nick said.

"No, it's fine."

"What did he do?" It was clear to Warrick and Greg that this wasn't the first time Nick has been over here to console her.

"Who?" Warrick asked.

"Grissom. He went with me tonight to meet the demands of the two men about the magazine and Brass met us there. Afterwards, he brought me to his place so I could ditch the swim suit. He said it was the closest place to where we were going to eat. It went downhill from there." Sara started telling them. The boys made her pause her story to set up the food. She told them the rest over pizza. Greg used a clean napkin to wipe the mascara from her face. She smiled in gratitude.

"I'd be angry too." Nick placated her.

"I'm sorry for dumping this on you." Sara said.

"It's cool. We know you've got a thing for each other. The fact that Ecklie noticed it says a lot, don't you think?" Warrick pointed out.

"Yes, when I asked him to bring me home, he said he wants this. He knows what to do now."

"What does that mean?" Greg was confused so Sara told them all how she met Grissom and about the significant events that have taken place between them since she moved to Vegas.

"Do you want us to beat him up?" Warrick asked and everybody laughed.

"Not today. I may cash in that offer another time though." Sara smiled.

"Just say the word." Warrick was serious.

"So, what are you going to do?" Greg asked.

"I guess just wait and see if he's truly serious or not. Giving him another chance is my M.O."

"He's a lucky guy and he doesn't even know it."

"Thanks Greg."

"So, can we see the magazine?" He asked hopefully.

"Greg, you'd have a heart attack."

"I've seen naked women before." He defended.

"These pictures are really explicit. There are even props in some of them."

"Dude, quit drooling on me." Warrick shoved a napkin in Greg's mouth.

"Oh, hey, look at the time. Thanks for the pity party, but it's time to get ready for work."

"Can I deliver a verbal smack down?" Warrick asked.

"What you do on your own time is your business; just don't hit him, kick him, or in any other way physically contact him. Promise?"

"We promise." They said together. Sara ushered the three men out the door and proceeded to get ready for work. This included another shower.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSR

A/N: Will Greg, Nick and Warrick honor their promise? Will Sara agree to go bowling with him? Stay tuned and I will post again soon.

Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	5. Chapter 5

Nick, Warrick and Greg drove straight to the lab. When they got there, Greg chickened out and went to the break room. Grissom still made him nervous on occasion. Nick knocked on the door.

"Hey, Grissom, have you got a second?"

"Sure guys, what's up?"

"We're still off the clock, right?" Nick asked.

"Yes."

"Good, because if you ever hurt Sara again, I will kick your ass. No one will recognize you without your dental records."

"I'll help." Warrick chimed in.

"She told you about today I take it?" Grissom asked the obvious question.

"She's been my surrogate sister for years. I return the favor. When she called me, I was hanging with Warrick over at Greg's place. He knows too."

"I see. What do you suggest I do to show her how serious I am?" They knew her very well, so that's the only reason he was interested in their opinions.

"She said that you said you've felt this way for years. Prove it to her. Let her read your journal or something. It's got to be something good." Nick said.

"I agree. I've never seen Sara look like that. I wanted to beat the hell out you tonight, but she said we couldn't touch you."

"I get the message. I don't want to hurt her anymore."

"Then don't; pick a road and stay on it with her. Either be her friend or be something more because it's driving all of us crazy watching you not decide." Grissom knew that Nick was serious.

"I…uh…it's time to finish the meeting that was interrupted this morning. We're on the clock now fellas." Grissom effectively ended the conversation. He was a little angry with Sara for telling Nick, Greg and Warrick, but then that would make him a hypocrite for talking with Brass and Catherine about the situation. They were right; he needed to do something to show he was serious. He grabbed his files and went to join his team.

Sara was not at all surprised to be paired with Grissom that night. She said nothing, wanting to see if he would initiate anything.

"So, your friends came to see me this evening." He started off casually while they were driving to the scene.

"I know."

"Thank you for sparing me physical harm."

"You're welcome."

"Have you thought any more about bowling?" he asked, glad that he had to focus on driving and not looking at her.

"I have."

"Have you reached a conclusion?"

"Almost." The short answers she was giving were starting to unnerve him.

"May I hold your hand?"

"Not while we're on the clock." So saying, she put her hands together in her lap. _Does that mean if we weren't on the clock, she would have said yes?_ He wondered.

"Good point, I apologize."

"Accepted…what do you remember about the day we met?" she asked.

"You had a ponytail. I loved the shorts and sandals. Your toenails were painted blue and you had a matching blue shirt with some saying about physics. You were insightful and I had long internal debate about whether or not I should ask you out. I thought you were out of my league; I still think that." Sara had to privately admit that she was impressed he remembered that much about the day they met.

"Yet, you've managed to wrangle the courage to ask me out. Most girls wouldn't wait ten years for an invitation." she said instead.

"You aren't most girls. I'm glad you waited. I don't deserve this many chances." Sara listened to his words and sat quietly for a minute.

"I'll go bowling with you." Grissom smiled.

"I'll pick you up at six."

"I'll be ready."

"Care to make a wager?" He challenged.

"I'm listening."

"If I win, then you have to show me one picture." Sara flushed with embarrassment, thankful that he couldn't see her face.

"What if I win?"

"I…what would you like?"

"If I win, I want to know something private." she said.

"Like what?"

"A story, read your journal, see your porn stash, something you wouldn't share with anyone." Grissom thought about it and then recalled the words from Nick and Warrick.

"I can do that. I trust you."

"Then we have a bet." They shook on it at the next stop light. Sara knew she was a good bowler; she was just out of practice. Her unknown variable was Grissom. She turned to him.

"Are you a good bowler?"

"I can hold my own."

"What's your average?" she asked.

"It's been a while, but it used to be about 230."

"Ok, I haven't bowled in years either; since before I met you."

"What was your average?" Grissom asked.

"280." His eyebrows rose.

"So, you've bowled a perfect game before?"

"A few times, actually. You?"

"285 is the closest I've ever gotten."

"Then it will be a good game." she said. Grissom pulled up to the crime scene a few minutes later. Neither one was thrilled to see Brass standing there with a smile on his face. It faded when it wasn't returned.

"Rough day?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Sara snapped.

"Is the scene clear?" Grissom asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Sara, go on ahead and start the interior. I'm going to take a look at the perimeter." Sara walked away without another word.

"What happened?" Brass walked with Grissom and asked his question as soon as Sara stepped inside the house.

"She did not welcome my advances with open arms."

"I guess you didn't get laid, then."

"That is correct. She was pretty mad and asked me to take her home."

"Tell me everything." Brass demanded.

"Not here, ok? We'll talk in my office later."

"I'll be there." Grissom nodded and continued his search. Brass walked back toward his car and pulled out his cell phone.

"_Willows."_

"He bombed."

"_How? She's loved him since time began."_

"I know, I know. My guess is he poured it on too strong. I'll find out more later. He did tell me that she was mad and asked him to take her home."

"_Ouch."_

"I only hope that he tries again."

"_Me too; I thought it was a sure thing now that he's pulled his head out of his ass."_

"I'm right there with you but I need to go. I'll call you later." Brass hung up. He only did it because he saw Grissom heading back toward him on his walk to finish the perimeter. An upset Grissom was not a pretty sight.

Sara was inside with the body when she felt the air shift. To her, it meant only one thing; Grissom was nearby. She forced herself to remain casual and relaxed.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"What have you done?" he asked.

"I'm almost finished with the body. I haven't been anywhere else."

"Ok."

"Did you find anything outside?"

"Shoeprints leading away from a window."

"Ok."

"Am I making you nervous?" he asked.

"Why would you think that?"

"You aren't over-talking."

"I'm focused." she defended.

"Would you like to come to my house for breakfast after shift?"

"We'll see. It depends on when I eat the leftovers you gave me."

"I'd love to join you for lunch whenever you decided to eat it." he said.

"Why don't we see how bowling goes before we start sharing every meal together." Sara suggested.

"I'm pushing too hard, aren't I?"

"A little bit, but that just shows me you're serious." She smiled at him and labeled her newest bindle.

"I am serious."

"I believe you, but I'm still adjusting, ok?"

"That's fair." Sara nodded and left the conversation there. They only spoke when they needed to and kept the conversations related to the case at hand. They arrived back at the lab an hour before shift ended.

At another scene, Nick overheard Catherine's side of the phone call.

"Hey, Cath, were you just referring to Grissom and Sara?"

"Were you listening?"

"Not on purpose; I'm sure if you wanted privacy, you would have left the room."

"Good point; Brass just called to update me."

"Grissom bombed out." Nick said factually.

"How did you know?"

"Your phone call." he covered his tracks.

"You looked away from me; what else do you know?"

"Everything. Sara called me after Grissom dropped her off at home."

"What happened?"

"He told her what Ecklie said.

"Idiot." Catherine muttered.

"She asked and he told her. He also came on too strong."

"How so?" Catherine was curious to see how far Nick was willing to share.

"Dinner at his place; flowers, candles, the whole nine yards. He also kept flirting. It was too much change too fast. Sara's pissed because he's only acting on his feelings because Ecklie gave him permission. Warrick wanted to beat him up, but Sara said we couldn't touch him. We threatened him and then told him not to give up."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Nick agreed. Catherine had the same reaction that he, Warrick and Greg all had when Sara told them.

"Grissom is talking with Brass later. He's going to tell me. I'll get to see if both second hand stories match up."

"Let me know how it goes." Nick asked.

"You got it, now get back to work."

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: So, what did you think? Reviews are wanted and appreciated. I will answer any questions you might have as long as they aren't about spoilers. I know I usually don't mind sharing them with anyone who asks, but this time, I'm going to keep them to myself. It's not because I'm being mean, I just want to keep you all on your toes.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	6. Chapter 6

Sara was leaving for the day when Catherine and Nick returned from their scene. She offered a half-hearted wave and a tired smile.

"Hey, Sara, want to get some breakfast?" Nick called out to her.

"No thanks, I'm really tired, so I'm going straight to bed."

"I'll see you tonight, sleep well." She waved again and headed to her car. He watched her leave and followed Catherine inside. Brass was heading for Grissom's office. The door closing told everyone to stay away. Catherine wished she was on the other side of the door.

"Ok, spill it." Brass demanded and took a seat.

"Hold that thought." Grissom picked up his phone.

"_Willows."_

"Do you want to hear what happened?"

"_Absolutely."_

"My office, now."

"_I'll be there in two minutes."_ Catherine told him and hung up. Grissom looked at Brass and shrugged.

"You knew she'd want to be here for this." Brass nodded.

"Of course."

"Soon, the door opened and shut again. Catherine took her seat next to Brass and opposite Grissom. She was breathing a little harder than usual.

"Why were you rushing?" Grissom asked her.

"You're voluntarily sharing information about your private life. This is the second time in thirty-six hours; I didn't want to miss it." Brass chuckled.

"She's got a point." he said.

"Everything was going fine. I picked her up, and by the way Catherine, you did a great job helping her shop."

"Thank you."

"I like what I saw." Brass added his own two cents. Catherine smiled when Grissom glared at him.

"Oh, come on, I'm a man; I noticed." Brass defended, but Grissom continued his glare.

"Look, but don't touch is a man law on claimed women." he said, but the glare continued.

"Stop it. I didn't do anything wrong and don't think I also didn't see you holding Sara's clothes below the belt."

"You sat on the chair." Grissom said.

"You both got an erection from seeing Sara in that bikini?" Catherine asked with laughter in her voice. Both men blushed in response which caused her laughter to bubble out. She knew Sara looked awesome in that bikini, but she didn't think it would go that far.

"I'm sorry, please continue."

"Anyway, we had plans to have dinner afterward. I let her change at my place and surprised her with dinner. I put out the tablecloth, the good dishes, candles and flowers."

"Wow." Catherine said.

"Sounds like a romantic setting. What happened next?" Brass asked.

"I was generous with my compliments."

"Good; she looked hot." Catherine complimented herself and Sara at the same time.

"After I served the bread and salad, she remembered about my conversation with Ecklie. When she had asked before, I was on my way to your house and never told her what he'd said." He looked at Catherine for the last part.

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah. She called me out on my behavior and asked that I tell her what he said. After I admitted that Ecklie was partly responsible for my behavior change."

"Bad move." Brass said.

"I wanted to show her honesty so I told her everything I was feeling and what Ecklie had said. She got pissed and told me I was only acting on these long term feelings because Ecklie gave me permission. She asked me to take her home. I gave her some of the dinner I made and granted her request. Nick and Warrick later threatened me and told me not to hurt her again." Grissom looked between his two friends.

"Wow, that's quite a change." Brass said.

"Yeah."

"So what are you going to do?" Catherine asked.

"Other than screw up again?"

"What did you do?"

"I asked to hold her hand on the way to our scene. She said 'not at work'."

"Good for her." Catherine commented.

"What else?" Brass knew there was more to it than that. He was there when the two investigators arrived and left the scene.

"I came on too strong and she put me in my place. She did agree to go bowling with me tonight, though."

"That's good, some place safe and public." Catherine said.

"Is there more?" Brass asked.

"We have a private wager on the game tonight."

"How bad?" Catherine was eager to know.

"Very private; I'm stepping considerably out of my comfort zone for her."

"I'll agree to that statement. Just don't try to get her into bed." Brass advised.

"I agree; let her decide." Catherine backed him up.

"Why have I been such an ass all these years?" Grissom asked.

"Do you love her?" Brass was hoping that Grissom would answer.

"Yes." He admitted.

"You didn't know?" Catherine looked at Brass.

"I knew; it's just nice to hear finally hear it." Brass said with a smile.

"Technically, he hasn't said it." Catherine challenged.

"I love her. I have for ten years." Grissom rose to the challenge; shocking both Catherine and Brass with his openness.

"That long you've made her wait?" Brass was genuinely shocked.

"Yes."

"The woman is a saint." he complimented Sara.

"I don't deserve her." Grissom admitted.

"Probably not, but she wants you." Catherine said.

"Why? I just don't see what she sees in an anti-social, bug-loving, loner."

"Nice self image there, Gil." Brass said and toasted an imaginary drink in Grissom's direction.

"Ask her." Catherine suggested.

"I can't." Grissom confessed.

"I'll do it." she offered.

"No, I will, but it's just too soon." he said.

"Don't wait for ten more years." Brass said.

"I won't."

"Quit blaming yourself. What was it like when you met her?" Catherine asked.

"Fun." Grissom had a mysterious smile on his face as he recalled the memory.

"Care to share?" Brass asked.

"No, I'm keeping that memory to myself."

"Where did you meet her?"

"San Francisco; at a lecture."

"Is it something you can re-create?" Catherine asked.

"Possibly. I want to see how the bowling goes tonight. Then I'll know where to go from there. Please, don't offer suggestions unless I ask. I need to do this by myself." Catherine and Brass nodded and rose to leave. Grissom told them one final thing.

"Thank you for listening." They nodded and left. Nick had been waiting for Catherine. As soon as he saw her leave Grissom's office, he paged Warrick and Greg to the diner. Catherine dragged Brass with her. The five of them shared what they knew about the geeks before going home.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: The next chapter will cover the bowling date. Who do you think will win? Do you think that Catherine and Brass will listen to Grissom or interfere anyway?

Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Thank you all so much for the reviews I have received…I'm still waiting for my muse to return to Confidentiality, but until she returns, I'll do my best to keep posting other stories.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	7. Chapter 7

That evening, Sara opened the door to a very casual looking Grissom. She hadn't seen him in jeans in a long time. She also noticed his green shirt; a similar shade to hers.

"Hi, come on in. I'm just going to change my shirt and then we can go." Sara opened the door wide for him. All she had on was jeans and a green t-shirt.

"Your shirt is fine." he said.

"We look like twins." Only then, did he look down at himself.

"Oh, good point. Take your time." Sara reappeared a minute later with a black V-neck tank top and was fastening a choker necklace. She picked up a bowling bag, which he promptly took from her.

"Ok, I'm ready now."

"You look great."

"Thank you." Sara led the way to the car and Grissom opened the door for her.. He drove in silence until he parked at the bowling alley.

"Sara, I want you to know that if you're uncomfortable with he little wager we have, then we can forget about it."

"Are you uncomfortable with it?" she challenged with a smile.

"A little, but I will honor it if I lose."

"Good to know." He guided her inside and straight to the counter.

"Hey Griss, hey Sara; fancy meeting you here." Both of them turned around at the sound of Greg Sanders voice. He was with an attractive red-head.

"Hello Greg, you bowl?" Sara asked. Grissom paid for the games they were going to play and picked up both of their bags.

"I play from time to time. Oh Sheila, I'd like you to meet Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom. We work together. Sheila is a graduate student." Hand sakes were exchanged.

"Excuse us. Sara, are you ready?"

"Yes. Bye Greg, it was nice to meet you Sheila." Sara said as she was led away. Grissom carried both bowling bags, thankful the Sara's had a shoulder strap. That way, one hand was free to touch her back. Greg stepped up to the counter.

"We'd like to be in a lane as close to them as possible. I also need two shoe rentals and three games a piece."

"I can put you two lanes away." The man behind the counter offered.

"Perfect. Thank you." Greg looked at Sheila, who merely smiled with confidence. He also sent Catherine a text message to update her on his mission status. Sheila was a childhood friend of his and when he told her the back story of what had been going on between Gil and Sara. She was more than happy to take the day off and drive out to pretend to be his girlfriend for the night.

Sara had been putting her ball on the rack and noticed Greg approaching.

"Incoming." she muttered. Grissom looked up from tying his shoes. They watched Greg settle in two lanes away. He ignored them.

"I think we need clarification on our bet. Is this bet per game or for the best two out of three?"

"I think per game makes it more interesting, don't you think?" Sara smiled and he sighed.

"Alright, let's begin. Ladies first." he offered. Greg was watching them subtly. He saw them check each others ass out every single turn. He was impressed, they were doing very well and from what he could see, it looked like a close game. Sheila had bowled a strike and hugged him. Her squeal caused the two geeks to look over at her. Greg just smiled and returned the embrace.

"Alright, last frame; ready?"

"Yes." Sara bowled two strikes and then seven pins. Se turned to him triumphantly.

"You need a turkey to win. Good luck."

"Payments are in private, right?"

"Of course." She assured him.

"Good." He bowled and on his second strike, she started to get nervous. He ended up losing by one pin. She hid her relief with a sympathetic smile.

"Better luck next game. You're up."

"You're going down, Sidle."

"Only if you win." Both of them noticed the double entendre he used. The comments had Grissom flustered just enough to throw two gutter balls. Sara was quick to take her turn so she wasn't distracted and started her game off with a strike. She turned to him.

"I'm going to go get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"I'll go with you." Greg saw this and waited almost a minute before taking Sheila and joining the line as well. He kept his arm around her waist and she leaned into him. They were putting on a good show. Grissom simply kept his hand on Sara's back. He watched with amazement at how comfortable Greg was with public displays of affection. He chose to maintain his current position but Sara did move a little closer to him. He smiled on the inside. They watched Sheila turn her head and kiss Greg. Sara looked away, but Grissom couldn't stop staring.

After collecting their drinks, they were back in their lane to resume the game. Greg's cell phone chirped away and he turned his back to answer.

"Sanders."

"_How is it going?"_

"They're acting as they would at the lab. We're two lanes away and being so over-the-top it's ridiculous. He's touched her back to lead her places, but that's it."

"_If this fails, I might just duct tape them together. For geniuses, they're so stupid about dating."_

"Yes, I know, Catherine."

"_Keep trying."_

"I am. We were in line and I was hoping to at least see some hand holding, but alas, nothing."

"_Those two are going to put me in a grave before Lindsey does."_

"I'll let you know when they leave."

"_Ok, Nick and Warrick are in position and ready to follow them. Bye."_ Greg stared at his phone for a few extra seconds after Catherine rudely hung up on him. Two lanes over, however, Sara was losing by a few points.

"How does it feel to be losing?" Grissom teased.

"You tell me; I haven't lost."

"Low blow, Sara."

"You get credit for the great comeback after your pitiful first frame." she said.

"Thank you."

"I'll get my lead back. It's not over yet."

"We shall see. Have you thought about where you would like to eat after this?"

"Anywhere is fine with me."

"Last frame." he said.

"That means you're up." By some twist of fate, Grissom lost for the second time. Sara was privately rejoicing because she wasn't read to share the pictures with him just yet. Grissom deflated at having lost for the second time.

"Are you ready to start the third game?" Sara asked, but couldn't quite keep the mirth out of her voice. He looked up and saw her smirk.

"Yes, I'm warmed up now."

"Good luck."

"Ladies first." He gestured to the lane and sat behind the table to keep score. Greg and Sheila were finishing their second game when Sara started the third game. He saw pure concentration on both of their faces. Sara and Grissom remained tied throughout the game. Both of them were throwing a perfect game until Sara blew it in the ninth frame and Grissom didn't. She salvaged the frame with a spare and threw three more strikes after that to finish. Grissom blew it in the tenth frame. He threw the ball and ended up with a seven-ten split. Only able to knock one of the pins down had him once again finishing one pin less than her.

"That was a good game." Sara consoled him and put her shoes away.

"I still lost." Grissom joined her and changed his shoes.

"Well, next time, we'll do something different; like mini-golf."

"Sure." She smiled and they put their balls in the bowling bags.

"Don't tell me you're a sore loser." he looked at her with a sad smile.

"It's true, but with the right motivation, I can forget about losing three games in a row."

"What would be the right motivation?" She asked and zipped her bag up. He copied her actions, but then took her bag and slung it over her shoulder. He held his own bag on the same side as hers.

"Some kind of comfort from a beautiful woman and I'm lucky; I'm already with a beautiful woman." She returned his smile.

"What kind of comfort were you hoping to get?"

"Ladies choice; a hug, a kiss and or holding my hand?" Sara had to smile at his boyish charm. She slipped her hand in the crook of his arm and kissed his cheek.

"How's that?"

"It'll do." She laughed at the reluctant, melodramatic sound in his voice. He opened the car door for her. Neither one saw Nick and Warrick parked across the street or that Greg watched them from the door.

"Did you see that?"

"I'm calling Catherine now." Warrick pulled out his cell phone and trusted Nick to follow them without being caught.

"Willows."

"We're on." She kissed his cheek and was hanging on his arm."

"Greg said that he lost three times. Sara was making him feel better." He can pull off the wounded puppy act apparently." Warrick relayed the message to Nick, who nodded in agreement.

"Do you have your game card?"

"Yep, we've only been sitting here for twenty minutes or so. Have you got yours?"

"Yes. Lindsey and I will meet you. Where are you?"

"He just pulled into Michael's Pizza."

"We're ten minutes away." Warrick knew that Catherine was calling Brass to get him ready for the next phase of the plan. They watched Grissom get out of the car and walk to Sara's door. She accepted his hand to exit the car. Grissom smoothly tucked her hand into the crook of his arm.

"Smooth move; maybe he's not as deficient as we thought." Nick said.

"He's also not talking. We'll see. Let's wait for Catherine."

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: So, what do you think will happen with the geeks and the rest of the team? We will soon learn something about Grissom's past. (If it's not in the next chapter, then it will definitely be in the following one. Right now, this story is shaping up to be about 14-15 chapters, but anything can change.)

Reviews are wanted and appreciated. I absolutely love reading them.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	8. Chapter 8

Inside the pizza place, Grissom held Sara's chair out for her. She smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." he said as he took his seat across from her.

"Bowling was fun; thank you for inviting me."

"I had fun, even though I lost."

"I should start playing again." she mused.

"What got you hooked on the game the first time?" he asked.

"Science; it was an experiment. After it was over, I bought a ball and made bowling my weekly indulgence."

"Were you ever in a league?"

"No, I didn't want to make the commitment. What about you?"

"My mother liked it. It was a game she could play that she didn't need her hearing for. She taught me how to play."

"That's nice."

"She's taught me a lot of things; I value each and every lesson."

"Like what?" Sara asked.

"She taught me how to treat a lady, how to dance, manners, art appreciation, respect for all things, and how to take care of myself spiritually, physically, and financially."

"I bet you're close."

"We are; she still works if you can believe that." The server came to take their order. After she left, Sara saw four familiar faces walking in their direction.

"Hey guys!" Catherine greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Catherine." Grissom answered and Sara nodded.

"Fancy meeting you here." she said.

"What are the odds?" Grissom said back with a slight air of frustration in his tone. Sara remained silent.

"This is good food. Lindsey picked it after mini-golf." Sara smiled and was now highly suspicious. First they see Greg at the bowling alley and now these three clowns at the restaurant. Grissom and he shared a quick glance; both knew they were thinking the same thing. The foursome left the couple alone and Grissom noted that they were conveniently seated within eyesight.

"That's awfully convenient, don't you think?" Sara voiced the thought they had both shared. Grissom nodded and started to keep a watchful eye on their co-workers.

"We'll just save our previous conversation for later." he suggested.

"I can do that. Where are we going after here?"

"We can go to my place for drinks or take a walk; it's your choice and we have all night." he smiled.

"I'd like to go out to the desert and look at the stars." Their pizza arrived at that moment. The waitress stopped by Catherine's table.

"She mentioned going to the desert to look at stars." She quietly informed them.

"Damn, we can't follow them there. Thank you; keep up the good work."

"Thank you, ma'am." Nick added. He knew that Grissom had seen the exchange. He continued to play tic-tac-toe with Lindsey.

Grissom took a pen out of his pocket and scribbled a note for Sara to read while she ate her pizza. He covered it up with a bite of his own pizza.

-They're spying on us.- the note read. She nodded knowingly.

"How's your pizza?"

"Delicious; are you missing your meat?"

"Not at all, I don't eat it that much anymore."

"I've noticed." she commented with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, I've seen the lunches you bring to work. You've lost weight too. CSI, remember?" she teased and he smiled.

"Funny." he said sarcastically.

"I thought so."

"Anything else?"

"You're a rare breed, with or without the beard, you still look good."

"Thank you, curly hair or straight, you're still beautiful. I prefer curly though." She blushed at his compliment. Gil made a mental note to compliment her more often; he liked the result.

"I'll keep that in mind. We're still being watched."

"I know; I can see them." he said though he never once looked over there.

"Your peripheral vision is that good?"

"Yes, Lindsey is the only one not watching us. The other three are looking over her every ten seconds or so while they carry on their own conversation…We could give them a show if you want to." he suggested and she smiled at the thought of it, but then softly shook her head.

"No thanks. So, what does your mother do?"

"She runs an art gallery."

"With such an artistic background, why science?" She asked and pushed her empty plate away.

"I love nature. My mother has a beautiful garden in the back of our house. I learned all about plants and in the greenhouse, insects were all over the place. I remember spending an entire afternoon watching a spider build his web between two orchid plants. I grew my respect for all creatures as a child, because it was my other who taught me that every creature has a role to fill. It fascinated me and I was able to see nature in action all around me. I lived near the waters edge and would walk on the beach. Sometimes, I would see dead animals and the insects slowly recycle the animal back into the ground. I guess that's why I went into entomology."

"That sounds amazing. I can see why insects intrigue you." They shared a smile.

"What about you, why did you choose science?"

"My high school biology teacher was hot."

"So, you have a pattern for falling for teachers?" he teased.

"Falling for? No. Crushes, yes; there have been several in fact. I've only fallen once." she confessed.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"A former professor actually."

"Intriguing."

"I still talk to him." she said, enjoying the flirting that was taking place between them.

"Anyone I know?"

"I'm having fun telling you about him."

"I know, but I want a name."

"How about you; have you ever fallen?"

"I'm still falling if you want to know the truth." Sara felt the heat flood her whole body with his confession. The look in his eyes was captivating and Sara just stared for a few seconds.

"Who's the lucky woman?" she whispered.

"I'll tell when you do." he said just as quietly, neither one willing to break the gaze.

"That's fair." she agreed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the waitress approaching the table and sat back. This move snapped Sara out of her trance as well.

"Would you like dessert?"

"Only if you do; think Brass is waiting outside for us?"

"I wouldn't put it past them." They ordered dessert and asked for the leftovers to be boxed up. They each had a brownie sundae.

"I haven't had one of these in ages; it's so good." Sara was practically moaning over the taste. Grissom filed the sounds away for a more appropriate time.

"This is a first for me."

"What is the one food you can't resist?" she asked.

"I don't know; what's yours?"

"Ice cream; half of my freezer is full of it." Grissom sat and thought for a minute.

"I guess mine would be my mom's pancakes."

"Yummy."

"Oh, they're the best. I make them, but it's never quite the same." Sara watched Catherine's table start to eat their pizza and motioned to the waitress for the bill while Grissom was lost in a memory.

"Here you go folks, have a good evening." The waitress said.

"Thank you." Grissom looked back at Sara.

"What's going on?"

"We can escape. They just got their food."

"Good call" He pulled out his wallet and settled the bill quickly. Sara grabbed the leftovers and followed him out the door. Catherine, Warrick, and Nick all managed to have their mouths full when the geeks left. Lindsey was too busy texting her friends to care. Nick was the fastest and followed them to the door. He came back with slumped shoulders.

"I missed them; call Brass." Catherine picked up her phone.

"_Brass."_

"They just left."

"_I saw them. They're on foot and they've already disappeared into the crowd."_

"Damn."

"_They figured out your little game is my bet."_

"We'll see; I guess I'll see you at work in a couple of hours."

"_Are you going to corner him?"_

"It's their night off. We're not allowed to call either one of them unless the sheriff gives us permission. They're maxed out on overtime."

"_Well at least the grill will be nice and hot when you put him on it."_

"You can count on it."

"_I'm going to see if I can find them."_

"Keep us updated. The boys and I have to work. I'll see you later."

"_Bye."_ Brass hung up and started to drive around, looking for them. Grissom and Sara had seen Brass' car when they left the pizza place. They put the leftovers in it and walked into the crowd. What Brass didn't know is that they walked a block or so and then doubled back after they noticed Brass leave the place; presumably to look for them. They drove to his place to collect a few things and he took her to the desert like she asked.

They parked the car and spread a blanket out on the dusty ground. The Vegas strip was only a glow in the distance. Grissom opened a bottle of wine and poured them both a glass.

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome; do you think we escaped?"

"Yes, when we got back to the car. Jim was gone and the other three were still eating."

"I'm glad we're finally alone." he said and moved ever so much closer to her.

"Yeah, why?"

"I want you to get to know me. I can't do that with an audience." He was holding her gaze again, much he had done in the restaurant.

"I see. Well as part of me getting to know you, I do believe you lost three times over." she hinted at him.

"What would you like to know?"

"Do you have a porn stash?"

"Yes; it' diverse and eccentric, but t qualifies. I'll let you see it if you want."

"Maybe. What's the most outrageous thing you've ever done?"

"Do you swear never to tell another living soul?"

"Yes." Sara answered immediately.

"I once made a cast molding of…myself and loaned it to the porn industry. I receive monthly royalty checks due to my copyright." Sara was stunned. In all the possible answers that raced through her mind when she asked the question, that one was never even considered.

"Oh. My. God. How did…"

"A girl I was seeing at the time talked me into it. Her roommate's cousin was in the industry and found it. She borrowed it for an audition and it goes on from there."

"What's it called; I've never seen your name on a box."

"That's four questions." he reminded her.

"Technically I never asked the last one. You answered what you assumed I was going to ask." she said. He sighed.

"It's called, 'The Stinger'." Grissom would go to his grave remembering her reaction.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGRSGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: What do you think Sara's reaction will be? I will post the answer soon enough. Thank you all so much for the reviews. I love them. Please keep them coming. I've started to go back to Confidentiality and have written a few sentences of chapter 40. Hopefully, I'll post another chapter on it soon.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N (Recap): When I posted on Friday, Grissom had just told her that he'd made a cast molding of....himself and would never forget her reaction..._

Sara dropped her glass in shock.

"Are you ok?" Grissom asked.

"I need to show you something at home next time we're there."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember what Ecklie asked me shortly before I left his office?"

"No."

"He asked me if I still had the prop that I used in the pictures."

"Ok, I remember now. Do you still have it?"

"Yes, it's the Stinger." This time, Grissom dropped his glass.

"You should be proud. That thing cost me fifty dollars and I bought it shortly before those pictures were taken."

"You're impressed?" He was definitely feeling the stroke to his ego.

"Oh yeah; want to see mine? It's navy blue."

"There are different colors?" He was surprised.

"More than that; there are a lot of options. Mine has an attachable suction cup on the base for hands free use. I can enjoy myself and exercise at the same time." Neither one of them could believe they were having this discussion in the middle of the desert.

"This is an intensely personal question and if you don't want to answer it, I'll understand. How often do you engage?"

"Often enough; does it bother you that I have one?" she asked.

"I'm flattered actually." Sara smiled and locked eyes with him. The moment turned very serious very quick.

"May I kiss you?"

"Only if you promise not to shut me out again." she whispered.

"I promise."

"Ok, then." Grissom cupped her cheek with one hand and began to lean in. He was six inches away from her lips when car lights flashed in their direction and ruined the moment. The next thing they knew, the car was backing up.

"Gil? Sara? Is that you?" They sighed when they recognized the voice as Jim Brass.

"If we say no, will you leave us alone?" Grissom answered and Sara smiled.

"Funny, Gil. What are you doing way out here?"

"Escaping from all of you."

"That hurt; I backed up because I thought I was going to bust a couple of kids." Brass said.

"Sorry to disappoint you. Do you mind, we were in the middle of a conversation."

"Yes, out here, I can see why you would need to be so close to talk to her. I'm sure she couldn't hear you over all the extra noise." Brass bit off sarcastically.

"Brass?" Sara called him.

"Yes, Sara?"

"Take a hike." she ordered.

"Oh, well, I see when I'm not wanted. Don't forget to use a condom and have fun!" Brass shouted and drove off before either one of them could reply. Gil and Sara were thankful it was dark enough the hide the blush his comment caused. Gil turned to Sara after the noise of the tires faded away.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault that they are immature."

"Would you like me to take you home or we can go to my place for a bit." She smiled.

"Do you usually invite dates back to your place?" She asked.

"You're the first; in a lot of ways." He confessed and rose to his feet. He reached his hands out to help Sara to her feet and together they started cleaning up.

"How so?"

"This is the first date I've had where my friends felt the need to spy on me and interrupted. I haven't been called into work and I genuinely enjoy the company."

"That last one is important." she said quietly.

"It's the most important. Thank you for being so patient with me." He had stopped to take her hands and look in her eyes. It was important to him that she knew he meant every word.

"So far, it has been worth the wait." He smiled and opened the car door for her.

"So, where to?" he asked upon putting his seat belt on.

"Your place." Grissom nodded and put the car in drive. Roughly halfway there, he reached out to hold her hand. Sara glanced at him and their hands before allowing a small smile to grace her face.

At his place, Grissom began to get nervous. Here, there would be no interruptions.

"Gil, where's the restroom?" Sara asked to break the tension she felt coming from him.

"I think you remember." he said with a smile that she returned.

"I'll be right back."

"Would you like a drink?" he called after her.

"Anything is fine." she answered back. He set out to pour them both a glass of wine. He downed his first glass immediately and refilled it before pouring one for Sara. He was wondering where she was.

"Sara?"

"In here!" He started walking in the same direction she had.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes." She wasn't in the bathroom, so he kept going. He found her in his room, coming out of his closet. He was stunned into silence; not by where she was, but because she was in nothing but one of his dress shirts. Sara had enough sense to button most of the shirt. She walked up to him and took the two glasses out of his hand. She sipped from one of the glasses and then set them both down. Her touch to his face brought him back to the moment.

"Kiss me."

"Huh?'

"This is called, 'getting lucky'. Kiss me." Sara took his hands and placed them on her hips. Her hands slowly traveled up his arms to meet behind his neck. He let go and backed away.

"What is it?"

"What's going on?" Grissom asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Your behavior is confusing the hell out of me."

"Can you blame me for wanting to see how serious you say you are? You've been yanking my chain since we met." Sara crossed her arms across her chest. Grissom had no trouble staying focused on her eyes.

"You have no idea how nervous I was having you here last time. Since our almost kiss, that nervousness has doubled and now I see you in nothing but my shirt."

"How about I end this; take me home." She backed up and started looking for her pants.

"Sara, just give me time." She stood from the closet entrance and slowly turned to face him.

"I have given you time. I've given you years to make a move. Your time is up. Kiss me or take me home." She delivered the ultimatum with the tone of finality she had been striving for. It worked because in the next second, Grissom crossed the room and crushed her lips to his. Sara eagerly returned his ruthless passion with patience. Once he learned that she was matching him, he slowed and began to put some emotion into his movements.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked with a smile.

"No."

"We were headed for something great out in the desert." she said.

"We were." he agreed.

"Would you like to continue?" She used one hand to toy with the top button on his polo and the other played with the curls t the base of his neck.

"I'm not sure; the context isn't the same. It doesn't feel as special like it did in the desert."

"Would you like me to get dressed again?" she asked softly.

"Only if you want to."

"You said you would show me your stash." She changed the subject.

"You really want to see it?" She just gave him a look and then he nodded. He stepped away to get it for her. Sara crawled on the bed and sat in the middle. He brought a few different types of media out to her. She picked up the video.

"Sports illustrated swimsuit video?" She questioned.

"Sometimes, it doesn't take much. I really only look at a few specific women anyway."

"Show me?" She handed him the tape. Grissom put it in the machine and pressed play. He showed her the three women he looked at; they all had brown hair and had brown eyes.

"I have that swimsuit." She commented on the last woman.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wear it to sunbathe on the roof of my building. Mine is brown though." Grissom felt things begin to stir below the belt and he put the video away. When he looked at her, he saw the book she had picked up. She placed it in her lap after a page or two. He wondered what she was thinking. The only other items he had were two notebooks and a photograph of her from when they had first met. She reached for the picture and noticed it was attached to the notebook.

"Those two books go together." Grissom mentioned casually. He found two pages that go together and gave her both books. They described an incident he knew she would be familiar with; when she asked him to pin her down.

"Is this what you wanted or was this just a dream?" she asked after seeing the illustration to match the words.

"Both; I had to change my shorts when I woke up from that dream. Everything in these two books is about you. Excuse me for a minute." He left the room. Sara was so warm; she had to unbutton two buttons to cool off. She was fanning herself when he came back. He took the notebook with her picture on it and flipped it to the back cover. He checked off several items.

"What are you doing?" It was a natural question since he didn't offer an explanation.

"Checking off some fantasies that have come true." She crawled over and looked at the list.

"Just having me in your bed was a fantasy?"

"Not all of them are that simple; but yes." Sara took the book from his hands and tossed it behind her as she attacked his mouth. Grissom pulled her on his lap, never noticing that she was untucking his shirt. As soon as the kiss broke, she pulled it over her head. She pushed him back onto the pillows and moved his stash out of the way at the same time.

"Gil, I want you; I need you." Grissom reached up to caress her cheek.

"I love you, Sara." She smiled.

"I love you too, Gil." Her words had caused an immediate reaction in his pants and he knew that she had felt it since she was sitting right on top of that area.

"Let me help you with this." He moved to the buttons of the shirt she had raided from his closet. She wore a lacy black bra and matching thong. Sara was busy trying to free the Stinger.

"Lift." She commanded.

"Impatient much?" he asked with a smirk.

"I am so turned on right now; I'd sleep with Catherine if she were here."

"I'm glad that you're here with me then." he said softly. Sara smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Make love to me." she demanded in a sensual whisper.

"As the lady wishes." he said in the same tone and ran his fingers through her hair.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Think of the end of this chapter as foreplay…yes, the smut will 'come' in the next chapter. (the pun was intended)

Thank you all so much for the reviews I have received so far and I hope they keep coming. If you take the time to review, I will take the time to respond.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	10. Chapter 10

Grissom pulled them both to their feet. He cradled her face and poured every ounce of feeling he had for her into their kiss. Sara's hands wrapped around his waist, trying to press herself as close as possible as she could get to him. Grissom's hands traveled at a tortuously slow pace down her neck, over her shoulders, sliding down the gentle slope of her back to cup her ass and end the journey on her hips. Sara moaned and opened her mouth a little wider to encourage the tongue duel. Her hands weren't idle for long. As soon as his hands had stopped moving, hers reached down to squeeze his ass and push the boxers out of her way. She performed her own tactile exploration of his body and it was his turn to moan. Gil moved one of his hands up to her bra and unsnapped it. When the kiss broke, he pulled the garment off and dropped it on the floor. He laid her on the bed and leaned over her. His hands pulled the panties from her body and he began his oral examination.

He kept her guessing, wondering, where he was going to taste. He started on her ankles, moved to her thighs, then her stomach. Next, he attacked the insides of her elbows, before nuzzling her ears. He was mentally cataloging all of Sara's responses. Sara kept trying to grab him and put him where she wanted him, but he evaded her grasp every time.

"Do I have to tie you up?" He teased with a twinkle in his eye after pinning her hands beside her head for the fourth time.

"I want you."

"You told me to make love to you; that's what I'm doing."

"You're driving me crazy; I want you." She somehow growled and panted at the same time.

"Be patient; I'm not done yet." He sealed his promise with a kiss. He slid one hand down her thigh and back up her curves to her breast. His mouth met his hand and tasted every centimeter of skin available to him except the tip. He blew on it to elicit a gasp. He looked up to see Sara's eyes close in pleasure. He repeated his inspection of the other breast, keeping his free hand busy blocking her attempts to move him elsewhere.

"That's it; you've been warned." He left the bed and pulled two ties from his closet. Sara watched his naked form and licked her lips at the sight of the 'Stinger'. Grissom took advantage of her distraction and secured her wrists to his bed posts.

"Gil, what are you doing?" She asked while he was tying the second wrist.

"I told you I would tie you up if you couldn't keep your hands to your self."

"I want to touch you." She begged.

"No, I'm not done yet." He smiled wickedly and she felt the twinge of excitement add to the already moist area between her legs.

"I will tie your legs up too, if I have to. Can you behave yourself?"

"I doubt it." Sara answered. He playfully glared at her and settled his larger frame between her legs.

He bent forward and kissed her stomach; placing butterfly kisses all over the area and then moved onto her hips. He used his tongue on the crease at the top of her thighs, causing a moan from Sara. He could smell her, but was going to resist temptation for a little bit longer. He kissed all over her thighs from the inside to the outside and back again. Knowing neither one of them could wait any longer he finally went to her largest erogenous zone.

"Oh, yes! Thank God!" She shouted. He smiled against her body and used his tongue to continue stimulating her; again avoiding the one spot she wanted him to be.

"Bastard, I'm so close." She growled at him. Acquiescing, he pushed her over the peak and caught the rush of fluid in his mouth.

"Oh, god!" Sara was breathing heavy, as though she'd just run a marathon. Gil smiled in satisfaction.

"Was it worth the wait?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes. Untie me now."

"I don't know that I should. I kind of like you this way."

"Gilbert Grissom, let me remind you that payback is a bitch." She warned with a playful threat in her eyes. Neither could believe he continued to sit there and think about it.

"No, Gil. Untie me now. I want to touch you." She started to struggle against the binding.

"That's where you made the mistake, my dear. You said, 'make love to me', not with me."

"You aren't seriously going to leave me like this, are you?"

"I'm thinking about it." Sara took advantage of her flexibility while he thought and moved her foot to a strategic location. He flinched when she gently touched between his legs.

"Untie me, Gil." She threatened. He saw the playfulness in her eyes despite her serious face. He easily maneuvered around her and lay between her legs.

"No, this is more fun for me." he said and used one of his hands to slide into her ready body. Any argument Sara may have had, was rushed from her lungs by his body.

"Ohhh, nice." Sara looked up to see Gil looking down on her with a smile on his face. He watched Sara for a signal that she was comfortable. She smiled and tugged on the ties once again. He decided to be nice and untie one of her wrists. She immediately untied the other and used both of her hands to pull his face down to hers. One hand sunk itself in his hair and the other skimmed down his back to land on his ass. She pushed on the pliant muscle as a sign that he should start moving.

"I love you." She whispered and moved her hips in time with his.

"I love you, too." He bent his body to suckle on her nipple much to her delight. Her feet were constantly massaging his lower legs and her hands were all over the rest of him.

"That feels so good." She moaned in his ear and then licked the shell.

"Mmm." He moaned against her body and it sent instant pleasure shocks throughout her body. She started to pant.

"So close, Gil." He looked up to kiss her.

"Me too, honey." He wrapped his hands underneath her shoulders and used her body as leverage. His thrusts started to get stronger and faster. Sara's grip on his ass had increased as her pleasure reached its peak for the second time that evening. She suddenly arched her back toward him.

"Oh, Gil!" Grissom grunted and emptied himself into her body. They collapsed together in a sated, sweaty heap. Sara tiredly rolled herself to lay her head on his shoulder.

"Next time, we'll look at my porn stash." she said and he chuckled.

"Just not now, honey; I'm down for the count." She chuckled.

"Agreed. I'm too tired and sore anyway." He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep. Sara kissed his sweaty chest before closing her eyes and falling asleep in his arms.

"Gil?" Sara called out to him when she discovered she was alone in the bed. She sat up and started looking for one of his shirts.

"Be right there!" She looked toward the sound. She head the toilet flush and the faucet before seeing him emerge in his boxers. "Good evening."

"Good evening to you. What time is it?" she asked.

"It's time to take you home. We have to be at work in three hours." he said with an air of depression in his voice.

"All I want to do is stay in bed with you."

"I want that to, but we both know that won't happen." He consoled her.

"I should tell you now, that I'm not exactly 'chipper' when I wake up."

"That's good to know. It's also why I put a cup of coffee on the night stand for you." he said with a smile. She picked up the cup to inhale the caffeinated brew.

"It smells like Greg's."

"It is. He gave me a pound for Christmas last year. I've been saving it for a special occasion."

"I'm honored to qualify." He smiled and turned to his dresser. He came back with a t-shirt.

"Here, we really do need to go."

"Is this the t-shirt I bought for you when we met?"

"Yes." It warmed her heart that he had kept it and by the looks of it, he's also worn it several times.

"I can't believe you still have it."

"We are about to learn a lot about each other."

"That seems to be a fair assumption." Sara tugged the shirt over her head and climbed out of bed to hunt for the rest of her clothes.

"I can't find my panties or my bra." she said while holding her pants in one hand and her shirt in the other.

"Go commando; I'll find them and set them aside for you."

"Fine." She tugged on her pants and finished her coffee; not knowing that Grissom had placed the missing items in his hamper already. He quickly dressed and took Sara home. He wasn't looking forward to going to work at all and knew she wasn't either. He also knew that if he didn't face the team at work, they might track him down at home. So while neither option was pleasant, facing them at work was actually the easier option.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: So, what do you think will happen when they get to work? I've enjoyed reading all of your predictions and it's killing me not to tell you if you are right or not, but the larger part of me wants it to be a surprise.

Thank you to everyone who has sent in a review so far. I love them and look forward to reading more.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter is much more A/U than I usually wrote for the characters, but it works...you've been warned.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Grissom was in his office when he sensed her arrival. He looked up expectantly and sure enough she was striding toward him. She came right in and sat down in front of his desk. He returned her soft smile.

"So, are you ready to face the vultures?" she asked.

"I'll send you out solo to give you a break." he offered.

"Thanks, what about you?"

"I have an appointment with paperwork and Ecklie."

"Well if you aren't too tired, would you like to have breakfast at my place?"

"Yes." he answered without any hesitation.

"Great; I guess it's that time." Grissom nodded solemnly and rose when she did. He followed her to the break room and sat at his usual place.

"So, how was your date?" Catherine asked.

"Didn't your spying tell you?" Grissom countered her question with one of his own.

"I meant after Jim saw you in the desert." She clamped a hand over her mouth. Grissom simply smiled.

"Admit it; you were all spying on us."

"Alright, we were; but it's only because we agree with Ecklie. You two deserve to be together." Nick lightly smacked her arm.

"Geez, who slipped you the verbal laxative?" he asked.

"Ow." Catherine rubbed her arm more to garner an apology than from pain.

"Nick, you told?" Sara finally joined the conversation.

"Sara, I told Catherine and Brass; you told the guys. They converged." Grissom said quietly. Nick nodded.

"Sara, I swear this is the only time I've defied your trust."

"How do I know that?"

"Because I only want you to be happy. Like Catherine said, you two belong together." Nick said.

"So, are you official yet?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, once we were able to be alone; we talked." Grissom answered.

"You got laid, didn't you?" Greg proposed his theory after studying the two geeks.

"That's none of your business." Sara snapped.

"Well, what did you do?" Greg asked.

"We went to my place, had a drink or two and talked." Sara tried unsuccessfully to fully suppress her giggle.

"What?" Catherine attacked her. Sara looked at Grissom, who shrugged and nodded.

"He showed me his collection."

"So what; his bugs are all over the place." Catherine was confused; much like everyone else in the room.

"Not that collection; a different one." Sara said cryptically.

"His porn?" Greg guessed on the first try. Sara nodded and slightly blushed.

"What does he keep?" Catherine asked Sara. She looked toward Grissom.

"It's…unique and original."

"So, everybody's is. I have a picture of an old boyfriend in mine." Catherine argued.

"His is unconventional." Sara said.

"I like that description." Grissom added; unsure of why he was allowing this conversation to continue.

"I thought you would." Sara smiled at him.

"What makes his original?" Greg asked.

"None of it has glossy pages." Sara answered.

"Really?"

"Yes, Greg, really. A magazine does nothing for me." Grissom answered.

"Not even the one Sara is in?" Catherine questioned.

"I haven't seen it." he said.

"So what do you have?" Greg asked.

"An active imagination." Grissom smirked and Sara laughed quietly. Grissom looked at her.

"What?"

"You know that…never mind, I'll tell you later." She changed her mind mid sentence.

"You might as well go for it. My stash is already being discussed."

"Alright; some of the things on your list are never going to happen. I hope you realize that."

"That's why they are called fantasies, my dear."

"Fantasies? How many do you have?"

"How many do you think I have?"

"More than two since Sara said things."

"That's correct." Grissom agreed.

"I'm sure everyone here has unfulfilled fantasies; I know I do." Sara came to Grissom's defense.

"To even the score, why don't you each tell us something private. You know tidbits about my stash and Sara's magazine debut. Even the score." Grissom didn't really want to know, but he didn't want him and Sara to be the only ones exposed.

"Uh…my temporary replacement has been seeing all the action lately." Catherine admitted.

"One of my fantasies was a threesome with you two." Greg said while pointing to the ladies in the room.

"I don't share, Greg." Grissom warned.

"That's why I said, 'was'."

"I haven't scored in three months. I think I'm getting carpel tunnel in my right hand." Everyone did their best to hide their smiles and swallow their laughs to Nick's admission. Only Greg failed and Catherine smacked him in the back of the head.

"Thanks Catherine."

"You're welcome." All eyes turned toward Warrick.

"I guess that leaves me. I was initially jealous of Tina's assistive device because it is bigger than me."

"You and Tina used toys?" Sara asked, but was unsure as to why.

"She said it was a turn-on for her. She would love to meet the man behind the mold."

"Usually the boxes have the maker's name on it." Catherine said while Gil and Sara both sipped their coffee.

"Not this one; I checked. It's called the Stinger." Catherine was on the receiving end of two coffee showers. Grissom buried his face in the assignment slips. Nick handed Catherine several napkins to clean up. Sara's wide eyed look slowly morphed into laughter.

"What the hell, Sara?" Sara was shaking with laughter and didn't hear Catherine's question. Nick looked toward Grissom.

"You lost it too, what gives?"

"We both know the guy that made the 'Stinger'. She said hers is navy blue and no I haven't seen it either." Grissom confessed.

"You know him? That guy should be a millionaire with a package like that. What was his latest movie?" Warrick commented.

"He's never made one?" Grissom answered.

"Why the hell not?" Warrick screwed up his face in confusion.

"He was already well on his way in a different line of work." he said truthfully.

"How big is it?" Catherine asked and Warrick used his hands to show her.

"Where do I get one?" Grissom fought hard to keep his face neutral.

"Special order; they're expensive though." Sara said to discourage her.

"Like I care; who's the guy?" Catherine persisted.

"I think that by not putting his name on the box means he wanted to remain anonymous." Sara told the group.

"This guy is crazy. If I was hung like that, I'd proudly slap my name on the box." Warrick said.

"I didn't want a reputation in the porn industry tarnishing all of my hard work to get my doctorate degree." Grissom said and realized too late his use of pronoun. Four sets of eyes now stared at him. Sara couldn't believe he admitted it.

"It's you; and Sara got a piece of it? Way to go, girl." Warrick literally pat her on the back.

"Uh, thanks."

"I don't believe it." Greg squeaked out.

"Why?"

"Because up until an hour ago, I lived happily under the belief that he only used it to pee." Greg answered.

"Why would you think that? Is it because I prefer work over play that I don't pleasure myself?" Grissom was staring the young man down.

"Yep, that's pretty much it."

"How did your mold get into the industry if not by personal introduction?" Warrick asked.

"The original went to an audition with a cousin of my girlfriend's roommate. It was a long time ago." He said on a sigh.

"I bought mine in '89 for fifty dollars. I totally got my money's worth out of it." Sara admitted.

"Tina said hers cost two-hundred and she bought it last year." Warrick said.

"Two hundred dollars?!" Grissom couldn't believe his ears.

"Still want one, Catherine?" Sara asked with a smile.

"I don't know. It would be like having sex with Grissom." She shuddered at the thought and Sara smiled wider.

"Please, if you buy one, don't tell me." Grissom begged her.

"I promise."

"Well, I'm not touching that thing again, but way to go, bug man." Warrick said and quickly averted his gaze.

"It creeps me out that you all know; stop talking about it." Grissom said.

"I want to see it." Greg said casually.

"Are you crazy?" Sara asked him.

"No, merely curious. When did you find out, Sara?"

"On our date after we ditched you." she answered back.

"Sara, you were right; your past comes back to bite you in the ass when you least expect it to." Grissom told her.

"I know; you have my sympathy." Grissom looked at his watch and realized just how long he let this conversation go on for.

"Alright, let's get to work. Any further discussion about my body parts is hereby forbidden." Everybody nodded except Sara. Fortunately no one noticed but Grissom and he didn't say anything while he handed out assignments. He sent her out solo as promised. Sara didn't see Grissom until thirty minutes past shift. She was waiting patiently in his office so they could go to her place as planned. Outside, they saw the team heading to their cars.

"Hey, we're going out for breakfast; want to join us?" Nick called out to them. Gil and Sara looked at each other. Sara smiled at the team and said…

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Will Gil and Sara go with them or continue as they had planned? I love the reviews; please keep them coming. Thank you to everyone who has already sent in a review so far. I will post again soon.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	12. Chapter 12

"Sorry, we have a date." Sara told them. Grissom put his arm around her shoulders.

"No, you can't join us either." he added.

"Come on; join us for breakfast, then go on your date." Nick bargained.

"Sorry, breakfast is a key component to our date. I have a debt to repay." Sara informed them cryptically. Grissom waved and whisked her away at the same time. The four remaining team members met with Brass and Sofia.

Sara and Grissom managed to get inside her apartment and shut the door before attacking each other; barely. They were now acting like horny teenagers. They had started to lightly tease each other in the car and now that they were in private, full on groping had taken over. Sara broke the kiss.

"What is it?" Grissom asked on a panted breath and took her shirt off at the same time.

"Don't you want to see my stash?"

"It can wait." He answered and picked her up off the ground. She pointed out which way to go. Once on her bed, things slowed down. Each was slow and reverent with the other's body; learning and storing away useful information about their partner's body. It was the most intense and loving experience either had ever experienced. Afterward, they fell asleep; unable to tell where one ended and the other began.

That evening, Sara woke first and gently escaped his embrace. She quietly started a pot of coffee and freed her stash from its hiding place. She laid it on the bed next to her and watched him sleep. The smell of coffee brewing gently roused him from slumber.

"Hey." he said sleepily.

"Hi; sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. How long have you been up?" He sat up and Sara was mesmerized by the sheet draped over his hips.

"Not long; maybe twenty minutes or so."

"Oh, good."

"Why?" she asked.

"I didn't want to miss out on spending time with you." Sara smiled, especially when he reached out and caressed her cheek with his hand, the same way his words caressed her heart. He moved to kiss her and that's when something caught his eye.

"What's this?"

"My stash." she said with pride.

"Can I have some coffee first?"

"Sure, I'll go get it." Sara left the bed before he could protest or even tell her how he liked it. While she was gone, he began to poke through her collection, which was a little smaller than his. She came back as he picked up a jar filled with scraps of paper.

"Honey, what's this?" She handed him his coffee and he was surprised that she knew exactly how he liked his coffee. She took the jar from him.

"This is my Grissom fantasy jar. I pull a slip of paper, read the word on it and let my imagination run wild. Go ahead, try me." She held the jar for him and he pulled out a piece of paper.

"Garden." he said and set the paper off to the side. Sara closed her eyes and thought for several minutes.

"I imagine a secluded and heavily perfumed garden. I play and decorate you with flowers and compare the different aromas then you lead me to a bed made of tulips and make love to me all night long." Grissom would be lying if he said that her words had no effect on him. He simply raised his knee to cover it up for the time being.

"Not roses?" he asked.

"Too many thorns." She said as an explanation.

"Ah, I like that. You should write the down."

"Maybe I will." She put the slip of paper back into the jar and set it off to the side. She briefly smiled while her head was turned. She knew that he was having a physical reaction and also trying to hide it from her. She picked up something and held it up for him.

"Recognize this?"

"I forgot what it looked like separated from my body." He commented and handled the toy.

"Maybe we can use this next time." she suggested with a smirk. He groaned and she knew it wasn't due to frustration.

"You're killing me, honey."

"There's only one thing left." She took the toy back and handed him the magazine. He flipped through it slowly. Sara watched his face carefully.

"Oh my god." He stopped and couldn't stop staring at the photograph in front of him.

"I didn't fake that either."

"So, why did you do it?" he looked at the rest of her pictures and handed the magazine back to her.

"I needed money to buy a car to go to your lecture. I bought my first car with it. I was also then able to devote more time to my studies and my job instead of walking."

"How much were you paid?" he asked.

"Enough to buy the car outright." Grissom thought for a minute.

"Is that why you were surrounded by all those guys at the lecture?" She shrugged.

"I guess. I didn't pay much attention to them. I was too focused on you."

"I was focused on you too." he confessed.

"I love you." she told him and laid out flat on the bed. Gil lay next to her and covered half of her body with his.

"I love you too." Just as he kissed her, the phone rang. He let her up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_I think you should take a week off."_

"Why?"

"_Greg did research."_

"Butt-head." Grissom was curious now as to whom she was talking to.

"_I agree. Warrick called me to let me know. Greg told Nick and Nick told Warrick."_

"He may not live to see his next birthday."

"_He also has now seen the mold of Grissom."_

"If he's smart, he'll keep his mouth shut."

"_The rest of us remain in blissful ignorance."_

"You might as well call them to come over. I'll show you if you want. You've seen the pictures and Warrick has seen the mold."

"_We'll be there within the hour. We'll bring dinner."_

"Make it dinner for five."

"_Got it; bye."_

"Bye." Grissom raised his eyebrow in silent question.

"That was Catherine. She suggested I take a week off because Greg did his research. Then he told Nick, who called Warrick, who called Catherine, who called me. I thought we were out of high school." She flopped on the bed. Grissom was fuming. She looked at him and forged on.

"She's coming over with Nick and Warrick and also bringing dinner."

"I'm taking the night off."

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel like being arrested for murder." he was seething. Sara was seeing a different kind of passion emanating from the naked man in front of her; even though the bottom half was covered.

"I know this is bad timing, but I am so turned on right now." He looked back at her.

"I'm not anymore; I'm sorry."

"We don't have time anyway. I need to straighten up before they get here."

"I'll help you." Together, they got out of the bed and quickly dressed. It didn't take long to clean up Sara's already tidy place so they enjoyed a quick shower. Just as they finished, her doorbell rang. Grissom opened the door to let them in. Due to the reason they were here, the awkward silence was expected. Grissom went into Sara's room to get the necessary items in hopes that after they were put back away, the whole issue could be put behind them.

"Please, let me leave the room before you look at these." he said and took Sara with him on his exit. They could hear both male and female gasps, magazine pages turning and waited for someone to call them back in the room. Sara immediately returned her things o her room and Grissom collected dishes from the kitchen for the food that Catherine brought.

"Now that you've seen it; it's over and we'll never talk about it again." Grissom said and it left no room for comments.

"With that being said, let's enjoy dinner before you all have to go in to work."

"Aren't you coming in?" Catherine asked.

"No, Greg pissed me off. It's safer for everyone if I stay at home."

"Sara, are you staying home too?" Warrick asked.

"No, I'm going in." Grissom tensed beside her. She pulled him to the kitchen.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm not ashamed of those pictures. Greg would be stupid to say anything once he learns how mad you are. I can handle him."

"Good point." Sara smiled at his concession and quickly kissed him. Catherine politely changed the subject to a much lighter topic. After dinner, Sara said she would see them at work. Lucky for her, they took the hint that she wanted a little more time alone with Grissom.

"So, what are your plans for the night?"

"I'm not sure."

"I was thinking about doing some spring cleaning tomorrow when I get home. Would you like to join me?" She was getting dressed for work and he sat on the bed watching her.

"Sure, it's something I need to do too. How much time is left on your lease?"

"Eight months; why?"

"No reason." He said with a playful smile.

"Liar." She returned his playful smirk in the mirror.

"Yes, but I'll tell you another time, honey. I promise." Grissom moved to lie flat on her bed, watching her get ready for work. He had started to openly look at her jar and get ideas from the little scraps of paper he held. He knew she was watching him too, and that had more impact than the jar of ideas.

"Alright." She was suspicious of the reason, but glad he didn't voice it. She watched one of his hands shift his pants to make more room for the tent that had formed. Once he knew, she was watching him, he started talking out loud; telling her how inspired her little jar of words made him. In his description of the word 'dessert', she let out a moan and then was forced to change her panties. She continued to dress despite his preventative measures he had recently engaged in. As soon as she was finished, she pulled him to his feet and kissed him hungrily.

"You're not playing fair."

"I want you to stay home. I guarantee you'd have more fun with me." She smiled.

"I'm sure that I would, but one of us needs to go in."

"Catherine suggested you take the night off." He was walking with her and keeping her in his arms the entire time.

"She didn't tell you. I promise, we'll both have a night off together soon and we will definitely make the most of our time together." He groaned at her suggestive tone.

"Screw the lab; stay with me." He said and pulled her tightly against his body.

"I need to go take care of Greg. How about this; if they don't need me, then I'll leave. I'm sure Catherine would let me go."

"Alright." He grumbled and kissed her one last time. She smiled at him.

"Go on home and make you own jar. We could mingle them and possibly turn some of them into a reality." She was pulling him to the door.

"I can do that. May I take your jar as inspiration?"

"Sure; I'll call you when I am leaving the lab." He ran to get her jar quickly and took her hand outside of her door.

"I'll be waiting. I love you, Sara."

"I love you too, Gil." He walked her to her car and watched her drive away before heading in the opposite direction to go home.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: So, do you think Sara will do anything to Greg? I'm letting you know that we are nearing the end of this journey. I want to thank all of you who have so faithfully sent me reviews. I love them and look forward to more. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	13. Chapter 13

Sara walked into the break room as soon as she put her things in her locker. Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Greg were all in there waiting for her. Sara pulled Greg out of his seat and easily twisted his arm behind his back. Greg winced in pain. The observers sat and watched the scene unfold with a wide-eyed grin.

"If I ever find out you're invading my privacy again, I will break this arm. Do you understand?"

"Yes…uncle!"

"Grissom is so pissed at you, that he couldn't even bring himself to come in to work. I'd watch my back if I were you."

"I will…ow…UNCLE!" Sara finally released him and sat across the table, ext to Catherine. Greg sat and rubbed his shoulder. Catherine handed out assignments. Brass caught Sara in the gall as she was on her way out with Warrick.

"Hey doll, hey Warrick. Where's Grissom?"

"He is really pissed at Greg so he didn't come in tonight." Warrick answered. By the look on Brass' face, Warrick's explanation only added to his confusion.

"Call me when you're ready for lunch and I will explain everything." Sara said. Brass nodded and continued on his own path. Sara and Warrick headed out to the scene. In the car, Warrick turned to her.

"Hey, can you show me that awesome little ninja move you pulled on Greg?"

"Sure. Remind me when we get back to the lab and I'll show you then." Warrick nodded and the duo got to work. They worked well together, mindful of each other's space and opinions. Even though she had personally investigated him twice and recommend that he be fired, he let bygones be bygones and the two had been friends ever since.

Back at the lab, after they logged their evidence in, Sara showed Warrick her little maneuver as she had promised. First, she showed him in real time, and then in slow motion Grissom chose that moment to walk in, when Sara had Warrick pinned to a table.

"What are you doing?" he asked and would have been more concerned if Warrick was face up or Sara was pinned down. She let him up and Warrick offered the explanation.

"She's showing me a kick-ass move that she used on Greg."

"It was awesome." Nick added as he strode into the break room.

"Show me." Grissom looked at Sara. Sara directed him to sit in a chair. She stealthily hauled his ass out of it and pinned him to the table with his arm loosely pinned behind his back.

"I used far more pressure than this on Greg."

"I'm impressed; especially since I weigh twice as much as you do." Grissom said.

"How much do you weigh?" Sara asked him and it reminded her of the time he almost tried to get it out of her for an experiment.

"One eighty-five, give or take a few."

"That's not twice; that's not even close." Sara said.

"Ok, seventy pounds then." Grissom conceded.

"You only weigh a buck-ten?" Warrick asked.

"Something like that."

"You're too skinny."

"I like it." she said.

"Me too." Grissom added quietly. Catherine and Greg joined the group, having just gotten back from their scene as well. Sara immediately moved in front of Grissom. Greg froze in place. Nick took it upon himself to keep the conversation flowing.

"Greg, how much do you weigh?"

"Why?"

"We're just talking about it."

"One thirty or so." Nick looked back at Sara.

"I told you; you're too skinny for someone of your height."

"I think it suits me." Sara said proudly.

"Catherine, what about you?" Nick turned to her.

"It's rude to ask a woman that."

"I only estimated." Sara offered. Catherine sighed.

"I'm about that too."

"What about you, Nick." Sara asked.

"Buck seventy or so."

"I'm nearing two dollars." Warrick said since he was the only one not to share. Sara noticed that Grissom wasn't participating and glaring at Greg. Her cell phone rang just as she was going to intervene.

"Sidle."

"_Lunch time; I'll swing by in a few."_

"I'll be either in the break room or Grissom's office." she said and hung up before dragging Grissom away. She closed the door to his office and looked at him.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but I thought you were staying home?"

"I came in to get some paperwork done." He cornered her against the door with a feral smile.

"I like the idea you have, but I have a lunch date with Brass in a few minutes."

"Is this something you do often?" Sara's heart warmed at Grissom's jealous tone in his question.

"We go about once a month or so."

"Oh, okay then." He shrugged, but she kept smiling.

"Baby, we've never been anything more than friends." She palmed his cheek. His hand covered hers.

"I needed that boost of confidence; thank you."

"I'll see you later, ok?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Definitely." He leaned in, gave her a quick peck on her lips, and opened the door for her. Sara met Brass in the break room and he drove her to the local diner. She told him everything that had happened in the last two days. Shock was an understatement and then he promised not to talk about it again. He even confessed his own dirty little secret to make her feel better. She vowed never to tell a living soul, she said no one would believe her anyway. He just smiled.

A month later, Sara and Grissom were having dinner at his place. The whole incident about Sara and Gil's introductions to the adult industry were long forgotten. Their relationship was very strong and no longer secret from anyone. Grissom was playing with the food on his plate and Sara finally called him on it.

"What's on your mind?"

"Would you like to move in together?" he asked almost silently.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked. He looked up at her.

"Would you like to move in together?"

"When?"

"Anytime. I'll even pay to end your lease honey."

"You don't think it's too soon?" Sara made sure her tone wasn't negative or condescending.

"Sara, normally I would say yes, but we've known each other for ten years. On our first date, we looked at my porn and slept together."

"That's all true…"

"You love me and I love you." he interrupted.

"Again, that's true…

"We practically spend all of our free time here anyway." he interrupted a second time.

"Are you finished?" Sara smiled.

"Yes."

"Everything you've said is true which is why I have been researching homes on line. I don't want to move into your place or have you move into mine. I want us to move into 'our' place. I figured with all of the books, bugs, and furniture, we'll need the extra space." He smiled.

"Oh, how big of a place were you thinking of?"

"Two or three bedrooms." she said.

"You haven't gone to see any, have you?"

"No, I have a few in mind that I would like to see though. I brought them with me. Mind you, I was only looking at homes I could afford." He nodded and she took that as her signal to go get them. She handed them to her and waited while he looked them over.

"These are nice. We can look at more expensive ones if you want. We will have the money from when I sell this place too."

"Do you think we need to?" she asked.

"It's something to think about. This one is in Catherine's neighborhood."

"I didn't realize that." He set his fork down and stood before pulling her to her feet.

"I have one more question for you."

"Ok."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Her smile could have lit up the strip. He took another chance.

"Right now? Today?"

"Yes."

"Let's go." He pulled on her hand, but she held firm.

"Do you want our friends there?" she asked.

"Yes; call them and tell them to meet us at the Little White Wedding Chapel." Sara was changing at the same time she was making phone calls. The small group was shocked and excited in equal parts. Three hours later, they were married and celebrating at the townhouse with Chinese food for ten people.

"Will there be a honeymoon?" Catherine asked.

"One day." Grissom answered vaguely.

"Good. We're really happy for you. You belong together."

"Thank you." he answered and wrapped his arms around his wife. Nobody could remember seeing either of them so happy or openly affectionate.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: The next chapter will be the Epilogue. I know there was a lot of summary in this chapter and that I didn't write out the wedding in detail, but it's like smut…there's only so many ways you can do it.

Reviews are wanted and appreciated. I will post the final chapter soon.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	14. Chapter 14

For their one year anniversary, Gil took Sara to England on a two week belated honeymoon/vacation. Both of them had made the decision not to have children and Grissom voluntarily had a vasectomy. The thought they were too old and too engrossed in their jobs to add child rearing to their long list of responsibilities. Though, Mother Nature it seems had other plans. Two weeks after they had gotten back from England, Sara discovered she was pregnant. They chose to keep the baby, turning one of the rooms at their house into a nursery, setting it up for the eminent arrival. Their friends were ecstatic and started to spoil the baby before she was even born. (They found out it was a girl.) After Angelina arrived, Sara had her tubes tied, as a double precaution. Angelina, they discovered was the change in their lives, they never knew they needed. No longer were they surrounded by death all of the time, but they now knew the unconditional love of a child and basked in the glow of childhood discovery.

Angelina also had the other four member of the team wrapped around her little finger, not to mention someone else. The only two people to with ability to tell her 'no' were her parents. She had blue eyes like her father and dark curly hair like her mother. Greg adored her little gap-tooth smile the most and Angelina shamelessly abused it to get candy from him. Ecklie was charmed by her from the time of her birth, when he surprised everyone by giving Angelina a stuffed ladybug…hence her nickname through her growing up years.

As she grew up, she dabbled in several different fields of employment and college majors before following in her parent's footsteps. Gil and Sara retired to California when Sara turned fifty-five. The team gradually split apart as they grew older and left the lab. Only Warrick stayed in Vegas. Catherine moved to a different part of Nevada to be closer to her mother. Nick eventually went back to Texas and he often gave guest lectures in forensics at the local college. Greg moved to the east coast to be closer to his children that had all chosen to stay there after graduating from college. Once a year, they all managed to get together for a reunion and they would all take turns hosting. It amazed Sara that her deep dark secret actually brought them all closer together.

The End


End file.
